


Blind And Frozen

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin is a protective master, Breaking Jedi Code, Canon Compliant till Season 5 Episode "The Lawless", Canon Divergence - Order 66, Canon Manipulation, Canonical Character Death, Darth Maul exists, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grey Jedi, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi family, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Order 66 might change, Other orders Exist, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Ahsoka Tano knows the code of the Jedi order and yet like her master before her and her Grandmaster cannot help but fall in love. As she navigates what it means to love someone she fights injustice and assassination attempts.CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Past Bail Organa/Breha Organa/ Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Bail Organa, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything leading up to season 5's episode 16 "The Lawless" is canon I don't actually start making changes to the timeline until after that point So yes major canon divergence after 'The Lawless'. With the exception of a few other events since they are so massive and I couldn't see them changing completely.
> 
> I posted the first two chapters originally on Reflections and an unused bit on Fragmented but I have made updates to the first two chapters so there are new bits to them here. So if you read the chapters on Reflections' surprise this monster grew out of control.
> 
> The Title to this story 'Blind and Frozen' is actually a song by the band beast in black.

Ahsoka sighed, it wasn’t every day that she was on the Negotiator, and it wasn’t every day that it was dealt heavy damage, one of these days it was simply going to be blown up! She glanced around the locker room and sighed in relief, no one seemed to be here. That meant that she had the opportunity to shower without anyone walking in on her! She’d use the one in her room but that one was broken as were half a dozen other functions all over the ship.

That, unfortunately, meant that she would have to take a shower in the communal refreshers until the ship was fixed or she left it. Ahsoka briefly wondered where Anakin and Obi-Wan were and if they were doing the same as her. She wondered if Obi-Wan was alright...It hadn’t been long ago that Satine had been killed by Maul and Obi-Wan hadn’t quite been the same and why would he have been? He’d loved Satine, everyone knew that and that was why Maul used her against him as revenge...

She froze as she stepped into the communal refresher, she’d hope to go when no one else was around and yet here she was looking at the back of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan’s pale skin was slashed and puckered by so many scars when he pushed his hair out of his face she realized it was darker in the water. Well, there was really nothing for it. She was still covered in the muck from Cato Neimoidia’s forest region as they defended the planet. That was probably why Obi-Wan was here too. The others must have been using a different communal refresher, though she would have thought Obi-Wan would have been with them. She stepped under the spray of a showerhead a short distance away, eyes intent on Obi-Wan’s back.

She’d never seen him without so much before, hell she’d actually never seen him without a shirt on for that matter. She had seen him without his tabards and outer robes but he’d always been very dressed. Seeing him so vulnerable was certainly a difference, she’d never known he had hairy arms and legs for one. She knew that was common for his species, but Anakin was fairly hairless and so were the troops… Was Obi-Wan hairier in other places as well? His back seemed fairly hairless at least, and his buttocks. 

She wanted to ask about the scars too because a ton of them looked fairly old. She had been a little self-conscious of her own scars but seeing Obi-Wan’s back was proof enough that she wasn’t the only one with scars. She scrubbed at the muck and let out a breath, well this wasn’t as mortifying as she thought it would be, but Obi-Wan still hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t alone.

He must have been really lost in thought. Because she was pretty sure it was really difficult to sneak up on him unless you were on the battlefield because there had been a few times when a battle wasn’t going well that Anakin had been able to sneak up on Obi-Wan. 

What would he think if he realized she was in the same room also without a stitch of clothing? Jedi were taught about how some species did not find it appropriate to be nude with someone else, but the rules for Jedi did not cover nudity. Not that Jedi walked around nude after all, but when you were on the battlefield did nudity really matter? It also was a bit painful to watch him, in addition to his scars he had bruises and cuts. Some of which he must have gotten somewhere else because they looked too old to have been from the recent battle.

Obi-Wan sighed and half turned, looking like he was going to say something and stopped. “Ahsoka!” He suddenly blurted and turned back around, understandably embarrassed. Though why should he be? It wasn’t like he was horribly disfigured or something that would make people squeamish or something.

“Hello, Master Kenobi.” She could feel how mortified he felt though the force, honestly it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong! Just getting clean after a months-long and difficult mission. His shoulders tightened when she spoke, he was clearly very uncomfortable but why? Sure she was a padawan and this whole situation could be taken quite wrong. But, they were alone for now so what was his problem? This wasn’t at all a problem for her, which honestly surprised her a little. 

“How long. How long have you been here?” How long had he spaced out basically? Who knew that probably not long given the water around him was still coming off greyish.

“Not very, a couple of minutes at most.” She could hear him grumbling but couldn’t make out what exactly he was grumbling about. Honestly, why was he acting so weird? Did he have a thing against being clean or something?

Obi-Wan sighed harshly and purposely relaxed. “Ahsoka this was not an appropriate choice on your part.” Sure someone could think something ‘untoward’ was happening but no one on this ship would think that of either of them and why would they? Obi-Wan was the most proper person she had ever met and she’d met the Chancellor and the rest of the Jedi Council forever ago.

“I was just getting clean is all, why was that not appropriate?” Her words got Obi-Wan to tilt his head. No doubt she was wearing on his patience as Anakin could, she stifled a giggle at the thought of getting on Obi-Wan’s nerves. There was just something about bothering him that was so much fun because he always managed to quip back. 

“Ahsoka, this could be taken the wrong way. Especially by someone who is from a culture that finds nudity to be taboo.” But since they were alone and it was unlikely that anyone else would be joining them...

“Why does it bother you then?” Obi-Wan shook his head, she wished she could see his face or feel him in the force, but he’d thrown up his barriers the moment he realized it was her that had joined him in the shower and it was near impossible to get a read on him now.

“I’m your superior Ahsoka, this could be misconstrued as me abusing my power, abusing you.” What? How could the situation be possibly viewed like that? She was the one who had come in even after she’d spotted him, and technically she had a few thoughts that were not exactly ‘clean’ so if anyone got into trouble for this it would be her right? 

Well, okay she knew that there were laws against underage sex on Courasant so that could be what he was alluding to even though she was seventeen, after all, she was considered an adult on most core worlds with a few exceptions and they were most certainly not having any sort of sex. Though if anyone thought that about Obi-Wan they were either very blind or did not know him at all or her for that matter. As much as she adored her Grandmaster she didn’t want to put him in an awkward position, though now that she was of age...Besides, that would be weird right to like him the way she liked Obi-Wan and because he saw her as a padawan and a young impressionable mind.

Which was sad really. He seemed so lonely sometimes and a lot of the Padawan’s and Knights she spoke to would sometimes tease her about him and working with him. She knew him though, he was too rigid in his beliefs. He wouldn’t be with anyone, especially since he had loved Satine and that love had been what Maul had used against him so recently… She couldn’t believe that had only happened nearly six months ago.

Obi-Wan would never break the walls that surrounded his heart after that. Why would he willingly put himself in danger like that? Why would he love another when he had loved and lost the way he had? “Ahsoka, you’re old enough to know how bad this could be viewed. Why would you still come in?” He actually sounded more tired than stern like she was pretty sure he was trying for.

Because she knew she was safe with him? Because a small part of her wanted to be with him, That was why she’d get in trouble, because that was a form of attachment. “Because no one else was around and I was looking at your scars.” Obi-Wan sighed and finally turned around, blue eyes looking even more tired than she had ever seen.

She didn’t look down even though she really wanted to see the rest of him, She could make out that he had hair on his chest though. “Ahsoka, we both know that’s not all.” So he did know about her little ‘crush’ as Vos called it. She had wondered if he was aware that she liked him.

“So you knew, yes you're right. I had another reason but those were my first ones.” She smiled at him because of course, he would have known, why wouldn’t have Vos teased him about it? Vos teased him about a lot of things after all. Obi-Wan closed his eyes like she had just uttered a death sentence and really she had hadn’t she?  
“Ahsoka, you know as well as I do, attachment is against the code.” She did and yet somehow that didn’t stop her from wanting to know more about him, from being closer to him than anyone else had ever been.

“I know. That doesn't stop me from those kinds of thoughts, but I know better. I’m not my master who willingly breaks the code, I respect the order and its rules, unlike Anakin. We grew up differently after all. I grew up like you did, in the order and so it’s easy for me to follow the rules. It’s not easy stifling my emotions though, not easy but doable as you have proven, as any master has proven.” 

Those stormy eyes lightened and he finally relaxed. So he realized how much more grown-up than her master she was, she was glad for that at least because as much as she loved her master she always thought he was far too immature for his age and always had seen how much mature she was becoming versus him.

“What do you want Ahsoka?” Would he allow her those wants? Honestly, to look and to pick his brain was really all she wanted lately, especially now when he could have his fill of her if he wanted.

“What would you allow? Because honestly, I’m really curious if you're hairier than our troops or Anakin and also to hear stories of some of your scars if you're willing to share.” Obi-Wan shook his head an amused smile attempting to slip onto his face, those ever-changing eyes even brighter than before.

“And Quinlan said you wanted to ‘jump my bones’.” She laughed because of course Vos thought she would be so straightforward about her attraction, no that would only serve to push Obi-Wan away. Sure, she had never had sex but she was fairly certain that if Obi-Wan was her first he would be gentle with her, would show her what sex should be if he’d ever had it himself. And given the way, Vos spoke of his friend she was pretty sure Obi-Wan had at least slept with a few cherished people.

“Well, I wouldn’t do that, I mean you don’t like me that way so why would you be okay with something like that? I’m more interested in your mind anyway.” He smiled gently, in a way she had never seen except when he thought Anakin wasn’t looking. 

“I’m glad to hear that. As for one of your wants...I would say yes, I am quite a bit hairier than Anakin at least, I couldn’t say for our troops though and I am willing to share some stories of my scars because they were important events to me at least.” But, how much more? She had unfortunately seen Anakin without a stitch on and that had embarrassed him more than her. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen male genitalia, though admittedly at the time she’d accidentally seen Anakin it had only been in books on biology… 

Though if Obi-Wan let her look it would be the first time she’d see a crushes genitalia, and a fully grown man’s at that because he was possibly seventeen years her senior. He was thirty-seven, thirty-eight at this point she was certain and she was only seventeen almost eighteen. 

“May I?” Obi-Wan blinked and his face flushed with embarrassment. 

“Is it not enough that I’ve told you I am?” She snorted as if that would make her aware of how hairy he was! No, she wanted to see with her eyes and not just because she wanted to see how hairy he was, she was curious what he looked like nude...with his robes on he looked regal and dignified would he still be without robes on as well? 

“Curiosity.” He sighed and then she almost laughed because he fell back on a nervous tick Anakin had told her about, that she had noticed eventually. Obi-Wan nibbled his lower lip looking very unsure of himself, there had been times she’d noticed his low self-esteem tag-teaming with nervousness and sometimes she wondered how Anakin was so blind.

Obi-Wan didn’t view himself the way others did, honestly and it seemed like he didn’t quite trust himself...Possibly didn’t like himself or believe that he was in a position that he deserved and it had only gotten worse since Satine’s murder.

“Ahsoka, this is hardly appropriate as it is if I allowed this to go any further…” Then he would possibly hate himself a little more, but if she played her cards right. If she played them right she’d be closer to him than ever before and could help him stop hating himself...Or hate himself even more if he grew to care more for her then a teacher would or in fact should.

“I know, but it’s not like either of us would tell anyone.” Obi-Wan hesitated, face still faintly pink and darkening again.

“Very few people in my life have seen me like this Ahsoka…” That didn’t stop her from wanting to be one of those people. But, she understood why he was so hesitant about all of this, about bearing himself to her like that. Not to mention he was probably thinking of what it meant for them. He was after all her grandmaster. Not that she viewed him that way, no she did see him as a mentor of sorts and a figure to look up to not to mention her rather unusual crush on him.

How many padawans could say they had a crush on their grandmaster after all? Not many she’d bet. “No one other than the healers has seen me nude.” Thankfully Anakin had never walked in on her naked in the process of grabbing her clothes or any of the troops for that matter. Though Rex, Fives, Appo, and Hardcase had caught her in her undergarments several times and she had caught sight of their men in various states of undress. That was right, she still had to ask Rex if he and Echo were a thing considering how many times she’d caught them half-dressed together.  
  
“Honestly that doesn't make this any better Ahsoka.” No, but it might allow her to look at him and might give him a reason to contemplate looking at her possibly. 

“Well, I just wanted to put that out there since you said only a handful of people. Vos is one of them I bet!” Obi-Wan turned a rather humorous shade of red at that remark and she smiled broadly at him.

“Unfortunately yes, you would be correct in that assumption.” She couldn’t help the laughter that spilled past her lips because of course Vos had.

“I didn’t know you two had gotten close.” She nodded at Obi-Wan’s off-handed comment. Because if Quinlan Vos was good at anything it was talking, and talking to everyone especially those who worked with Obi-Wan on a more consistent basis than him, she liked to think he was only checking up on one of his friends, even if Obi-Wan acted like he couldn’t stand Voss. 

“He likes to tease me for having a crush on you.” That actually felt liberating to say aloud. To actually be able to tell him things like that without him freaking out on her...Or Okay he was actually freaking out right now wasn’t he. Ahsoka snorted.

“You don’t have to freak out, honestly you told me you knew. Why can’t I say it out loud too?” Obi-Wan shook his head quickly, Distinctly freaking out about what she’d said!

“I. I’ve never had anyone be so honest about liking me like this Ahsoka!” Well okay, they didn’t have clothes on and she was asking to look at him and well she might have gone a little overboard because she was nervous too.

“I’ve never showered this close to any one of a different gender if that helps.” Actually that really only made her more nervous, to be honest about it. But, Obi-Wan was such a good person. If anyone was taking advantage of this whole situation it was her because He wouldn’t willingly do anything with her!

“No, that really doesn't help Ahsoka.” But Obi-Wan was coming closer, which she hadn’t expected even if he did allow her to look at him. “But, I suppose you’re going to continue asking if I don’t.” He was acting as if she’d force him. Ahsoka shook her head vigorously, that was not at all what she wanted.

“No. That, how could you think that of me? I might think about it but I won’t ask again if you say no. That’s your right, to say no! How could I think of asking after you say no, that would be rude!” She was genuinely hurt by the comment because she knew about consent and non-consent. 

She wasn’t about to do something against his will because she wanted to, because that meant she had no respect for other living beings and she didn’t want to be that kind of person. But, wait. He knew her better than that...She took a deep breath and searched his face. No, he didn’t think that way of her, it had to be a test.

“Everyone has rights, and it would be remiss of me as a Jedi to deny anyone their right to choose.” Obi-Wan blinked and a smile unfurled on his face, so it had been a damned test! But, she’d seen through it.

“That’s true, but do you mean it?” Of course, she meant it not only because she was a Jedi but because she was apparently a good person.

“I’m a Jedi, aren’t I? How could I be a Jedi this long and not mean something like that about consent? I’d be a terrible Jedi if I forced my will on others, actually, I wouldn’t be a Jedi at all if I did because people would see through me wouldn’t they? They would see I wasn’t worthy of my title, and I wouldn’t be if that was my thought process.” 

Obi-Wan looked almost proud of her for that but it was a basic concept. “I accept your terms Ahsoka, though the conversation about my scars I would prefer to have when we’re dressed if you don’t mind.” She smiled because that would be preferential, she didn’t really want to stand around nude for that long!

She allowed herself to finally get a good look at Obi-Wan, and well yes. He was very hairy compared to Anakin. He had hair on his chest that thinned out so he was practically hairless on his stomach, till it picked back up as a thin line below his belly button, and that exploded around his penis and light trails down his thighs before growing slightly thicker on his legs.

She wanted to touch but knew better. She might have gotten him to agree to look but that hadn’t been easy and she doubted he particularly liked it even though he had agreed. There was no way she’d get him to allow her to touch any part of him let alone what she wanted to touch right that second.

She looked back up at his face and found that he hadn’t just allowed her to look...He was looking too! Well, she hadn’t expected that from him at all! A warm feeling grew in her chest, so he’d accepted her terms and then some! How did he feel looking at her like this? Was it weird to him or?

Their eyes met and she could feel her own face warm, so she’d seen him nude now and he’d seen her… “Ahsoka.” His voice was hushed like he might be worried being louder it would frighten her off or maybe he was nervous? She suddenly realized how dry her mouth was, this was a lot more intense than she’d expected for some reason. 

“Thank you for trusting me that much...I know it must have been really weird for you.” Obi-Wan snorted and smiled gently at her, enough to send flutters flying in her stomach. His smile, a true one had always managed to do that to her.

“I’m pretty sure this is weird for both of us, how about we finish up and go get some clothes on before anyone attempts to find either of us hm?” She nodded and happily scrubbed away any muck she’d missed before Obi-Wan had finally noticed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka lifted a cup to her mouth and promptly did not drink what was in her cup even though she made it look like she had. Obi-Wan had given her a look, one that spoke of danger. Not that anyone who didn’t know him would see it like that.

What should she do? Clearly Obi-Wan did not trust this group of people, People he should have trusted as they were supposed to be on their side and yet? Yet he was acting like they were in a hostile environment. Senator Organa gave Obi-Wan an odd look, no doubt having caught his look to her.

“If you don’t mind Senator Amidala I’d like to borrow Obi-Wan and Padawan Tano?” Padme shook her head, a little puzzled clearly.

“That’s up to them.” Obi-Wan nodded and stood. Ahsoka scrambled to do the same and thanked Padme for the tea before following the two men out of Padme’s office. Obi-Wan actually seemed tense, but why was he so worried.

“Tell me what that was about old friend. Why would you tell Padawan Tano not to drink her tea?” Organa asked after he’d closed the door and started a strange-looking device.

“Someone poisoned it. I could taste a certain plant that Togruta should not ingest unless they want to be bedridden for weeks.” What? Someone had tried to get her sick! But, why would they have tried that and how did they know she was going to be at Padme’s office?

“The same someone you’ve been suspecting?” Suspecting of what? Exactly what had she walked right into? Obi-Wan sighed and took a seat, she stood in the middle of the room staring at him, because who had tried to poison her and why was Obi-Wan suspicious of this person?

“What...Are you two talking about?” Ahsoka knew that Obi-Wan only meant well but that whole situation just didn’t sit right with her, why would someone have tried to poison her, what plant could he taste that he knew would harm her?

“Ahsoka...The tea we were given had a plant called Gelsemium sempervirens or better known as a Yellow jessamine it’s fairly poisonous to humans too but in small doses, a human can survive it. Your species is particularly susceptible to them however and a dose so small that doesn’t affect a human can affect you to the point of death.” 

She could have. It could have killed her if she had drunk that tea, Obi-Wan saved her life...But, that meant someone was willing to murder her! “Why! Why would anyone want to kill me? I mean here in the senate? I know separatists try to kill me pretty much daily but how could one get inside the senate like that?” 

They both looked equally unwilling to tell her what was going on. “Ahsoka.” She couldn’t just not ask about it, couldn’t wonder why her life had been in danger, and then walk away.

“Please, you don’t have to tell me everything. But you suspect someone in the senate is a traitor to the republic. That doesn’t explain why they would want me dead.” Obi-Wan sighed and deflated against the couch he’d settled on. He glanced at Organa and shook his head.

“I should be the one to tell her...It might give us an advantage if she were to know.” Organa sighed and ran a hand over his face, clearly stressed by the conversation. Honestly, she didn’t blame him, this was a very serious conversation! 

“Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka was controlled enough not to flinch at her misstep, she shouldn’t have used his first name even if they were friendly. It also didn’t help that Organa got a very not happy look on his face even though she was fairly sure that most people wouldn’t realize he was mad and Obi-Wan looked well. Guilty, even though he hadn’t done anything.

“Senator, he’s been like a second master to me...But, I shouldn’t have stepped over those boundaries. Sorry Master Kenobi.” He actually looked even more guilty if that was a thing! And yep, she clearly said something wrong because Bail Organa looked like he was going to start shouting…

“Let me guess someone else figured you out. Maybe they only wanted her to get sick? So that you would stay away from her.” What did that even mean? Obi-Wan looked genuinely hurt by Organa’s words, what did she do? What could she do to help the situation that she clearly made worse?

“They poisoned her because of Anakin...If he sees that she got sick with me around, he’ll blame me for it.” That didn’t seem like Organa agreed with that comment, but it made sense to her. Anakin was losing faith in the council and specifically Obi-Wan, she could see how much that hurt obi-wan but...well she wasn’t sure what to do about that mess either. 

Organa looked at her, a hard look that left no air in her lungs. “Padawan Tano, is Kenobi doing anything against your will? Does he make you uncomfortable at all?” Oh. Oh! Wow, Organa had that totally wrong! If anything she made Obi-Wan uncomfortable.

“No, why would you ask that? He’s a wonderful mentor, I just. I like calling him by the first name, it feels weird when we’re talking about plants, tea, or lightsaber forms to always call him Master Kenobi, you know? So he gave me permission to call him Obi-Wan and I said it was more than okay to call me Ahsoka! He’s not doing anything mean or making me uncomfortable!” 

Organa relaxed and looked at Obi-Wan who wouldn’t look at either of them, had, in fact, turned away when Organa had asked her that enlightening question. She hadn’t realized that anyone might take her relationship with Obi-Wan the wrong way! Sure they had seen each other naked, and shared stories about their lives but still!

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan. I know you're not that kind of person.” Then why accuse him of being like that kind of person?

“You still did it.” Organa and Obi-Wan both turned towards her, the shock was written on both of their faces clearly. “You still called him abusive, how could you believe that of him? Shame on you Senator Organa!”

She couldn’t believe the nerve of him to dare accuse Obi-Wan of abusing his power as a councilor and master! She was of age first off and second off she was the one who as Vos had once told Obi-Wan wanted to ‘Jump his Bones’! He hadn’t wanted any part of that and she wouldn’t ask him to do that if he didn’t want to, which he wouldn’t because he was a good person and far too stuck in the image he was showing everyone else. Even as he suffered from knowing the difference between what was right and what he had to do for the order!

“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan looked horrified by her words but why should she keep them to herself? How could she let Senator Organa say such horrible things to someone who was supposed to be friends with him?

“No. She’s right, I. That was wrong of me to say to you Obi-Wan, I know you’re not like that. But, it was difficult for my rational mind to take that level of companionship between you two and I let my mouth get away before I thought it through. I am truly sorry Obi-Wan, I know you're nothing like that.”

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. “It’s my fault, I’m not her master but...Well, I’ve been getting too close since I am her Grandmaster. Thank you for bringing to my attention how others might view it.” 

No. That made it sound like it was all his fault like he had done something wrong! There was no use arguing with him right now though because there was someone out there that had tried to kill her because it would hurt Anakin and cause him to trust Obi-Wan even less than he already did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out if anyone actually cares that I actually don't like Obi-Wan/Ahsoka ROFLOL There's just something wrong with it, a lot of things really. Like A) It's horribly unrealistic B) Obi-Wan's far too willing to sacrifice love for the order and C) Out of all the people Ahsoka could fall in love with why Obi-Wan??? I mostly say that last one because I bet Anakin not knowing any better or perhaps does tells Ahsoka all sorts of things that are unflattering about Obi-Wan.
> 
> And yes, I know this is fanfiction. It's why it's here XD So A-C can all be thrown out the window! But, I would admit that A) Ahsoka is of age as Canon dictates in this (It's the underage ones that bother me most) B) Obi-Wan's been dealt a huge blow with Satine's death and it's shaken the foundation of his faith and C) They would an adorable mess, wouldn't they?
> 
> (Of Age for a few core worlds that I could find with that information state that the 'Age of responsibility' is Seventeen, which given the timeline fits because Ahsoka is seventeen in 19 bby and I would like to point out Obi-Wan is Thirty-Eight if my math is correct lol


	3. Chapter 3

“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan looked confused like he couldn’t understand why she was at his door. Like he hadn’t just told her hours before that he suspected the chancellor was being manipulated by a Sith lord to make Anakin fall to the dark side. Like he didn’t suspect that she had almost been killed for that very reason.

“May I come in?” Because she didn’t want anyone else to see her entering his rooms so late in the evening, she had a plan and didn’t need anyone’s opinion of what she should and should not be doing. He moved aside for her and the door to his rooms hissed shut. He should get that looked at before it broke.

“Tea?” She nodded and thanked him before following him into his kitchenette. A small table with only one chair looked rather lonely...They had never really met in his rooms before, and honestly from what she could see he really hadn’t had a chance to move in properly or at least not the motivation to do much with it.

“I take it that what both Bail and I revealed to you left you with more questions than answers?” Yes, but that wasn’t why she was here. They would deal with those questions another time.

“I will want to talk about that, but no. Right now I want to know why you were willing to blame yourself for what happened In Senator Organa’s office before you told me all the other bits.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, possibly unwilling to go any further with this line of conversation but she wasn’t going to let it go. “I don’t know what you mean Ahsoka.” She wanted to shake him, to shout out at him. But, that was not how a Jedi conducted one’s self. No, and wanting more from her grandmaster wasn’t the Jedi way either.

“You blame yourself for Organa coming to the conclusion that you were acting inappropriately with me, you blame yourself for allowing me as close as you did even though I was the one who asked you not the other way around.” 

Obi-Wan looked pained before setting his mug down on the counter, his relaxed body language completely gone. “Ahsoka, I’ve allowed our relationship to become for lack of better words warped. I apologize if you misconstrued my attention for being...More than what they were.” 

Only, Only it really wasn’t what he wanted, was it. They had gotten really close, not only as grandmaster and grand padawan but also as a male and a female. She had looked at him nude and known what she’d wanted to do, knowing what she’d wanted him to do. Something as Jedi that they could not do with emotions attached, and they were both emotionally attached to each other.

“It’s not warped because you allowed anything Master Kenobi. It’s because I dared to ask for something you clearly didn’t want to give. I’m sorry that it came to this, I never meant to do anything to hurt you. I’ll see myself out.” 

She stood and made it into the small living room before she was jerked around by one arm. Obi-Wan looked both horrified and defiant, but honestly, did he think she was going to play his game? She knew how much he hated himself; she could see it in the way he pushed himself, in the way he wouldn’t go to the healers, in the way that for all his charm he was unable to get close to anyone.

“I can’t in good conscience let you leave believing that. Ahsoka none of this is your fault.” In the way, he blamed himself for her desires. If she had any less control of herself she’d probably cry for him, because how miserable must he be if he constantly doubted every little thing he did? How alone must he have felt when he believed that he did not belong within the Jedi Order, even though he was one of the best?

“And exactly how is it yours? You don’t wanna kriff me, you don't want to be nude anywhere near me because you see the little girl you first met, and I’ll always be that little girl to you. So why were my desires your fault?” Obi-Wan looked utterly taken aback, and whoops she’d gone and told him something she hadn’t meant to.

“Ahsoka, see how warped I’ve made things? You shouldn’t be thinking about things like that! I shouldn’t have done whatever it was to make you feel like that towards me in the first place!” He was clearly struggling to keep himself in check but she couldn’t. She couldn’t take his lies anymore.

“When I first realized I had a crush on you I didn’t know you. I didn’t know how you liked your tea or what you looked like meditating and then I did know those things and Anakin every once in a while talks about his time with you as a padawan, but now. Now he only bad mouths you and you never defend yourself against it and I realized, why would you? When you utterly loathe yourself?” 

Her chest felt heavy like someone was pushing on it but she couldn’t stop now, huffing she gained her breath enough to continue; “You feel like you let everyone down like you don’t deserve to be a Jedi. That somehow you’ve managed to become a master because of your facade, that it’s all a mask. But, it’s not. You're not perfect but you’re also not a horrible person.”

He was shaking his head in denial and what did she expect from a man who blamed himself and believed himself to be some sort of monster? “It’s not your fault that people you care for died, how could you blame yourself for something you had no control over? It’s not your fault for falling in love with Satine, because if people were to be blamed for falling in love everyone would be miserable as you.”

She’d gone too far. Shit, that blank look in his eyes gave her pause, because she had meant to wild him up, not. Not hurt him as she clearly had. He let her go suddenly as if she had burned him and he retreated, his back smacking into a wall. Obi-Wan was shivering, so hard that she was sure that his teeth would start chattering. Crap had she sent him into shock?

When she came closer a sob erupted from his mouth and he slid down the wall, hands in his hair and tears streaming down his face, a look of utter loathing marred his normally controlled features. “Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka slowly knelt in front of him, unsure of how to best help him because this was her fault. She’d told him too much far too quickly, anyone in his position would break eventually, and apparently having the truth shoved in his face was his breaking point. “I. I spent every day since I learned I was being sent to Bandomeer that I would never be a Jedi because no master ever wanted me...And then Qui-Gon refused me as a padawan at first and so I strove to be better. That all my anger wouldn’t be the reason I wasn’t a Jedi.”

He took a big gulping breath, tears were still gushing down his cheeks and he was refusing to look at her but he had told her something she hadn’t known about him, so small steps might help?

“But he did choose you eventually, he trained you!” He laughed bitterly at her comment as if she said something wrong.

“And I kept kriffing up, I even messed up so badly that I left the order for a time before Qui-Gon brought me back… I have never been good enough Ahsoka, I will never be. Sometimes I think the only reason I’m here at all anymore is that I was supposed to train Anakin, but now that I’ve done that, what use am I? I should have.” 

She could barely make out his next words whispered so softly that he might have been talking to himself. “I should have just died already.”

She felt like she’d been attacked somehow by that whispered admission. She’d known he thought badly of himself, but to think that his purpose in life had been to train Anakin and that now that he assumed he’d finished that task and couldn’t understand why he didn’t just drop dead.

She smacked him right across the face, how dare he say that? How dare he make a mockery of what he had done for the order, what he continued to do for the order. He would have never been promoted to Councilor if he wasn’t worth the title! He wasn’t useless and he shouldn’t be dead!

“I looked up to you! So many of us do! How dare you say that? How dare you say that when you’re a damned Councilor for kriff sake! Are you saying your peers made a grievous error by giving you that title? Are you calling them stupid!” 

His mouth opened and closed several times before he gave up and shook his head. She wanted to laugh, she’d gotten the famed negotiator to become speechless! “Ahsoka, I. Just think that making me a councilor was their way of looking out for me...I think they’re aware that I’m. I’m no use to them anymore.”

Yep, nope he was totally delusional if that’s what he thought. “That’s not how master Plo Koon speaks of you or master Tiin.” Obi-Wan sighed rubbing his cheek, she hadn’t smacked him that hard, had she? 

“I appreciate what your tryin-” She wasn’t going to accept that either. Obi-Wan looked startled by her hand covering his mouth.

“But, you don’t get it. You don’t understand why I would say that because why should I waste my breath right? But I don’t get you. You rose to become a Council member, if you thought you should have been dead by now why did you accept a position on the council?”

Obi-Wan slowly pulled away from the wall, his composure was also coming back. “Because it was the right thing to do.” Why was this man so stubborn?

She pushed him back against the wall and shoved into his personal space, nose to nose with him. “Because you were the right fit. Because you think before you act, don’t think I fall for your mask, none of the council does and I don’t either. Anakin’s an idiot when he doesn’t want to see something so he doesn’t count okay?” 

She pulled away enough to get a good look at him, unwilling to hide how much she enjoyed being close to him, how much she wanted to kiss him. The blue of his eyes had darkened around the edges where the middle stayed a bright bluish-green color, she’d never seen his eyes do that before.

“Kiss me?” He froze underneath her, the sudden request probably freaking him out. Obi-Wan bit his lower lip before his tongue smoothed any hurt he might have bestowed himself.

“Why would you want that from me?” Ahsoka snorted indelicately, he asked that like he didn’t know. He knew about her crush and he knew how much their talks even though they had started about his scars meant to her. She liked being Anakin’s padawan but she enjoyed being Obi-Wan’s more. They fit together better than she had ever with Anakin, her love for this man, made it harder to be appropriate, however.

“Why would I want to see you naked again? Why would I want to spend time with you talking about tea and places we’ve been and things we’ve seen? Why would anyone want to do that?” Those dark-rimmed eyes glanced at her mouth as she spoke as if contemplating what she was saying.

“I. I didn’t know you wanted that from me when we spoke, if I had I would have never invited you for tea.” Ahsoka laughed, yes that sounded exactly like something he would have done. Avoided her at all costs, but their conversations had made them much closer and now. Now she was certain that if he allowed himself, he could come to care for her more than master and padawan, but as a man might for a woman.

“But you did and here we are.” Slowly she could feel the body under her lose all of its tension. Good, but did that mean he would kiss her? 

“If I kiss you what else will you want if I let you have it? Where will it stop?” That was a reasonable question and she did have an answer, but it might not bring any solace to him. It didn’t help her late at night after all, and she wasn’t exactly willing to lie to him after what he’d shared with her.

“Honestly? I want to say where you draw the line, but I can’t say that honestly. I want to be kissed, I want to feel your body against mine. With clothes and without clothes, I want to feel your warmth in the morning or late at night. If you asked me to stop desiring you, I wouldn’t bring it up ever again but I would continue to want those things from you.” 

Slowly Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands, searching her face for something. “And if someone found out and kicked both of us from the order?” Well, she didn’t want that.

“I would make a case for why they shouldn’t kick you out. But, it’s not just my choice Obi-Wan. If we chose to be together we would both face that.” He nodded, eyes turning from the dark-rimmed with a bright center, deepening into a beautiful sea green. 

“As mature as that might be Ahsoka, it goes against the code which I have followed all my life. I’m not about to just drop what I was taught for a love that wouldn’t last.” Wouldn’t last? Why wouldn’t it last if they really did fall in love?

“Why would you believe that it couldn’t last?” Reddish lashes fluttered shut and a sigh skimmed her neck.

“Because you are a young woman Ahsoka, just barely of age. You have many years ahead of you whereas I have lived for many years and have few in front of me.” He was only thirty-eight for force sake, not some old lecherous man like Dooku!

“You’re not that old.” Obi-Wan helped her to her feet and led her back to the table, allowing her to sit while he made them more tea. 

“I’m old enough to be your father Ahsoka, and I am in fact your grandmaster.” As if that mattered to her, she’d already seen him in all his naked glory. He was fit and trim, the grey of his hair was confined to his head so far, and anyway, Anakin was the reason he was going prematurely grey. 

“Would still like to get to know you better. You left the order? When, why? Why would Qui-Gon have to come to get you?” He leaned his hip against the counter and let out a long-suffering sigh.

“I shouldn’t have told you that. But, I suppose you’re not going to let that one go?” Ahsoka shook her head and smiled when he nodded. At least she’d get more stories from him, and maybe she could change his mind about being in a relationship the more he learned about her!


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan looked seriously concerned as he made his way to her side. It wasn’t surprising, she didn’t get hurt very often and this had been a pretty bad hit, hadn’t it?

“I heard about what happened Ahsoka.” He looked like he had just come off the battlegrounds himself, soot dirtied his face and he had burns in his robes like he’d been fired at and nearly hit several times or blown up at some point.

“I’ll be fine. Kix says I’ll be able to rest in my rooms if someone helps me there. But everyone here is hurt so I haven’t had a chance to ask anyone.” Obi-Wan nodded and walked away. Well, there went her conversation partner.

She must have dozed off because she started, feeling like she was falling suddenly. Obi-Wan hushed her and pulled her deeper into his arms. “It’s alright. I’m just taking you to your room.” She nestled against him and let his gait lull her to sleep. 

She woke again to him attempting to place her on her bed but she refused to let go. She wanted him close so that she knew that he wasn’t going to go off and die when she was sleeping. That was the last thing she wanted for her grandmaster and most cherished person.

“Ahsoka?” She grumbled at him and he let out a short bark of a laugh. “You’re not going to let go are you?” Ahsoka shook her head and sighed when he slipped into her bunk with her. This felt nice, though she was surprised that he would allow this given how much he’d been fighting her on being attached.

“I like being this close to you.” He snorted and wrapped his arms around her waist, his warmth calming even though she’d been so restless before. She was going to finally be able to sleep, hopefully, that meant he would manage some sleep too. He seemed to have an insomnia problem whenever they were on a mission.

“You know you shouldn’t.” He’d relaxed though, and they had been making headway in their relationship, or at least she hoped that she was getting through to him. She pressed her head into his chest.

“Knowing and wanting as you have pointed out Obi-Wan are two very different things.” She felt the rumble of his laughter against her face and smirked. 

“And if I asked you to leave the order with me?” She laughed, because honestly?

“As long as you were sure you’d want to leave the order, where would we even go or do?” How would they explain it to those who care about them most? 

“I don’t want to do what Anakin’s doing. I feel like hiding something of that caliber would be...Stressful and certainly not the way of the Jedi, as for where we would go. I know where the Potentium is and I have spoken to them, I already told you I don’t feel like I fit in here. We could join them, we would still be in ‘a certain point of view’ Jedi, even though we weren’t part of this order.”

Wait, seriously? He had thought that far ahead even though he had been unwilling to. She looked up at him and he did have a serious look on his face. This wasn’t just a what if, he was being serious right now...Had he, did he have feelings for her? Did he, dare she wonder if he loved her as she was starting to believe that she might for him?

“How long have you known I loved you? How long have you been planning to leave the order with me or without me? Obi-Wan! I thought I was fighting a losing battle with you and then you come out and say this?” 

Obi-Wan’s mouth fell and he was speechless for a good minute. “You...Love me?” Oh. So he hadn’t realized that bit. But having gotten to know him better after their little meeting in the refresher...How could one not fall in love with the best negotiator in the order?

“Well, since I’ve never been in love before I kind of figured that’s how I felt. Let me show you?” He nodded and slowly the walls that he had worked on all his life up opened up like a flower to the morning light.

She tangled herself in the field of his mind and recalled the last time they had spoken when she had realized he had a special place in her heart. Obi-Wan gasped against her and she mentally pulled away from him.

“Ahsoka...I. I honestly am at a loss for words, I. That was very brave of you to share.” Well, not as brave as what she wanted to ask for in her opinion.

  
“Well, I mean. I’d like to do that again, but if we…” She could feel her face heat at the thought of doing that while they were physically joined. Obi-Wan turned quite red himself, his beard hiding most of it.

“I. That’s a bit far ahead of yourself, isn’t it? I haven’t even kissed you.” He’d been very vocal in not allowing that actually, every time she would try to surprise him with that question he would look at her sadly and tell her exactly why he couldn’t right that moment. 

“Well, You’ve always maintained why you can’t kiss me Obi-Wan…” Obi-Wan let out a breath, He had basically asked her to leave the order with him though. What did the Potentium think of relationships? Would they stay together long enough for that or would one of them choose to split ways?

Well, it wasn’t going to be her, unless she had a really good reason and as it stood she was not going to have one. Obi-Wan tilted her head and telegraphed what exactly he was doing and she smiled into their first kiss. Silly man, shouldn’t kisses be more intense then lips just pressing against each other? 

She dragged him into a far more heated kiss before they broke. “Well, when we’re ready and the Potentium is ready for us.” Obi-Wan laughed, she found herself being hugged tightly against his chest, he was warm and alive under her what more could she ask for?

“Well, first I’d like to talk about the Potentium and their beliefs because they are different by a considerable amount. I’ve taken into account how I feel about those beliefs but you haven’t, and also I would like to talk about what exactly we would be leaving.” 

That sounded like a rather heavy conversation, “That’s going to last all night.” Obi-Wan smiled Gently and pulled her closer.

“I know. Sleep for now dear one.” and she sunk gratefully into sleep, safe in the knowledge that her most precious person would be with her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter but I didn't want to tag it onto the next part because well that would just be a monster of a chapter lol  
> Also, all the italicized lines are actual lines from the show! If you've noticed I cut a part out though which might make it a bit less sad :)

_“I know you believe in me. Anakin, and I’m grateful for that. But this isn’t about you. I can’t stay here any longer. Not Now.”_

Watching Obi-Wan struggle with what he had to do, as a councilor...It had been so painful, and he had attempted to help her as much as he could even though he had to lie to everyone around him. She’d watched Anakin as he glared at Obi-Wan as if her situation was all Obi-Wan’s fault and she was glad they had been planning with the Potentium.

Glad that Obi-Wan would finally be able to spread his wings, grow from all the hurts and pain that the order brought him, and glad that she’d fallen in love with him. Because together they would be stronger, together with the Potentium they would learn more and be better for it.

_“The Jedi order is your life, you can’t just throw it away like this Ahsoka, you are making a mistake!”_

Her heart burned with the pain she felt. The order had been her life, and a small portion of her would always know that.

 _“Maybe. But I have to sort this out, without the council and without you.”_ But it hurt because he could still be a part of her life, but to ask her to come back, to tell her that she was making a mistake.

 _“I understand more than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the order.”_ He sounded so gruff admitting that to her, but it wasn’t more than she realized.

 _“I know.”_ And she walked away. Because what else could she do? At this point, she doubted she could convince him to leave as well because he would never leave Coruscant thanks to Padme’s presence. 

This was, unfortunately, the out she needed to leave for the Potentium, a clean break. She plodded down the stairs, would Obi-Wan actually join her or was she going to have to leave by herself? What if he second-guessed himself and chose not to come to her side, that maybe their relationship wasn’t...Wasn’t worth the trouble?

She glanced back at the temple, maybe she was making the wrong choice… “It’s hard knowing this will be the last time we’ll be able to look at the temple like this.” She started and stumbled on her step to turn, hands grabbed her shoulders before she could fall.

“Obi-Wan.” He chuckled, probably amused by her surprise.

“Did you think I was going to let you walk down these stairs by yourself? No, I wanted one last look too dearheart.” Of course, he was going to join her, why would he leave her like that? She smiled gently and looked up at the temple. This would perhaps be the final time they see it after they leave Coruscant.

She glanced behind and saw Obi-Wan looking up at the temple, this had to be difficult for him… It was difficult for her because this had been home for so many years, and to leave it? “Ready?” She smiled, no but it wouldn’t do them any good to stand around on the steps. They had a goal and by the force, she wasn’t going to mope.

“When you are.” He nodded and let go of her shoulders, walking away felt both horribly final and also freeing. Walking down the stairs with him was calming in a way, they were going together, she shouldn’t have worried. After all, they had already shared why would he doubt his choice.

“I take it you told the Council no kiddo.” Vos was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a hand on one hip. She snorted, of course, he’d like to put in his two credits. Obi-Wan sighed, as if already sick of dealing with his old friend. 

“Quinlan.” Obi-Wan had a warning tone in his voice but Vos smiled in the face of that and wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“And being the grandmaster that you are offered to help? I bet Dex will be glad to know you still trust him as much as you do.” She wanted to laugh because she was very certain that Vos was going to be thrown for a loop! He had no clue of their relationship or the fact that Obi-Wan was leaving too.

“Quin I’ll actually miss you.” Quinlan Vos shrank away from Obi-Wan as if he had been burned, arm falling away from Obi-Wan’s broad shoulders.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Vos glanced between them and then made eye contact with Obi-Wan.

“The Council offered Ahsoka to come back as a Knight and she chose not to and after she and Anakin left the council room I resigned.” Vos’s mouth dropped an odd sound coming out of it, honestly why was he so surprised? They had been friends for years and yet this somehow caught him off guard? Though Obi-Wan had said that quickly like ripping off a bandage.

“I figured you’d never leave the order again. I’m surprised Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan nodded, pulling Vos to him in a bear hug.

“Tell Bant? I know she’s going to be disappointed but I didn’t have time to say goodbye.” He hadn’t wanted to because he was afraid of what his friends would say to him...She didn’t blame him, she hadn’t wanted to say goodbye to anyone either.

“No, uh I’m not doing that. She’s going to meet us at Dex’s, I figured Ahsoka would need help so I was going to take her to Dex. Bant agreed and is already at Dex’s, now you two are coming with me and giving us a proper goodbye.” 

Well, that hadn’t been part of the plan, though Obi-Wan hadn’t shared much of the plan to get off-planet, maybe he had planned on going to Dex for that? Or was his planning a little more detailed than that?

“I am never drinking with you two ever again so that’s already off the table.” She chuckled, he had shared stories of him and his friends getting drunk off their faces before getting in trouble with their masters. 

Vos tilted his head. “You’ve clearly told her a few of those stories.” She nodded and smiled broadly.

“I’m sure you’ll tell me more before we leave?” Vos’ wicked grin only made Obi-Wan groan with mock frustration.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Vos laughed and clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. It was good to see them interacting, Obi-Wan already seemed so much more relaxed about their decision now that Vos had shown up.

They headed to Dex’s, Vos teasing both of them the whole way there. Unaware of how close some of his jokes were getting to the truth of their relationship, boy, was he going to be surprised. Bant was sitting at a secluded booth with a drink and chatting with another Jedi Garen Muln. She’d seen him before but knew pretty much nothing of him until Obi-Wan shared some of his early life with her. But, really she still didn’t know these people. Just the stories Obi-Wan shared with her about them.

“Garen!” The man looked up from his conversation with Healer Bant and smiled brightly at Obi-Wan, getting up he and Obi-Wan actually hugged, how long had it been since they had seen each other? 


	6. Chapter 6

“This place is yours?” Vos looked confused as if he didn’t understand what exactly was going on. Though she was a bit confused too, when had Obi-Wan gotten an apartment and how had he paid for it?

“Senator’s Organa and Amidala tend to use it as a secret meeting place with me, all three of us put credits to its upkeep.” So that made a bit more sense, though why was he secretly meeting up with them? He hadn’t mentioned it to her at all, so? She was going to get it out of him at some point that was for sure.

She flopped onto one of the couches littering the living area and sighed at how soft it felt. Obi-Wan smiled lightly at her. “There’s a bed if you need some sleep.” She shook her head, if she dropped off here it would be fine. Besides if she was going to use the bed, she’d get in it when he did.  
“So, what’s your plan now that you’ve left the order?” Muln asked softly after all of them settled into seats, Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, surely he would tell them, wouldn’t he? Why would he keep it from his friends?

“Ahsoka?” She could feel his question in their bond too, but this was as much his choice as hers, it was nice of him to be willing to keep their plans from his friends but he hardly needed to do that, after all, if they left out they were together than the sound plan of going to the Potentium would still make sense.

“We’ve asked to join the Potentium and they have agreed to allow us into their ranks.” And that was all she knew about that, would that make Obi-Wan their version of a padawan or would they take into account his mastery?

“You found them? They have been hiding for years, no one else could figure where they had gone.” Vos said a low whistle coming from Bant.

“Well that’s our Ben though isn’t it? Always able to do the impossible.” The four friends laughed brightly, Obi-Wan’s eyes dancing with mirth. Their friendship to him must have meant so much to him, and really she didn’t see them losing contact with him now that he’d left the order.

The doorbell chimed causing Obi-Wan to frown and then sigh. “Would you all like to meet my senator friends? I’m sure they have plenty of stories to share about me doing less than stellar things.” Vos grinned and got up, of course, he’d go to answer the door. For some reason, he liked throwing people off, though he was going to get a shock if he ever found out about her true relationship with Obi-Wan…

Would he actually tell them about that or would they be kept in the dark? Padme smiled down at her and she smiled back. She was a hundred percent going to drop off, who knew to stand around waiting for her fate would be so tiring?

* * *

  
Ahsoka looked quite peaceful asleep on the couch like that. Obi-Wan supposed he should move her to the bed so they didn’t wake her. “Excuse me but I believe Ahsoka fell asleep.” His friends made various comments as he gathered her up, warm in his arms, and made his way to the bedroom. She was a bit clingy when he tried to place her on the bed but a kiss to her forehead got her to let him go.

“You really care about her.” He twitched and turned to the doorway. Quinlan was always doing things like this, haunting door frames, and following people when he shouldn’t.  
“Vos.” His friend shook his head and walked away, well. He supposed this was the best time to tell them the other part of this whole debacle, it wasn’t like he wanted to hide how he felt about Ahsoka, but he was worried how they would react. Ahsoka was so young, he really shouldn’t have gotten so close to her.

Quinlan actually looked quite serious when Obi-Wan reentered the living area, and this was not going to be an easy conversation. He was fairly sure he was about to lose all of them, because how could he do this to Ahsoka? She was so young and he had no right to...No right to her heart because he was already bitter and broken.

“I suppose you want answers, Quin.” His old friend nodded but didn’t say anything and Obi-Wan deflated before sitting down. No, there was no coming back from this and as much as it pained him to lose them he couldn’t lie either. It wouldn’t be fair to them or Ahsoka.

“Obi? Quin?” Bant looked confused and a bit worried as did Garen...But Bail looked like he understood and was not happy at all. Padme looked the most serene of them for whatever reason this didn’t seem to bother her?

“There’s more to me leaving the order.” Bail cursed and stood, striding around his seat and pacing a bit away from them, he paused eyes hard on Obi-Wan.

“You lied to me.” Obi-Wan sighed and honestly what did Bail want from him? To admit that he’d taken advantage of such a bright young woman? She would have made a wonderful master one day...Had he taken that future from her?

“No. I didn’t lie, but after you accused me...After we returned to the temple Ahsoka came to speak with me.” Bail frowned, his eyes still horribly judgmental and how could he blame his friend and former lover for thinking he was a monster? He was, and it was hard to admit it when Ahsoka seemed so sure of her feelings...

“How long have you been in a relationship with her Kenobi?” Quin hissed, just as angry as Bail obviously… Garen frowned and shot a look at Bant, who had a thunderous expression. Obi-Wan looked down, a dark pit choking him as his friends turned on him. 

He should have known better, he had made the wrong choice. Damn it why did he always manage to ruin other people’s lives? He should just tell Ahsoka that she should go to the Potentium without him...That she would be better off without him.

“Four months.” Obi-Wan’s head shot up at Bant’s words, how the hell had she known? Everyone looked to Bant who sighed lightly. “She came to me about four months ago because of a wound caused during a mission. A simple checkup but, we got to talking and she let slip she was seeing someone. I managed to get it out of her that she was in a very new relationship with a master.”

Bant shook her head, “I was sure at first that whoever she was seeing was using her but she explained that she had started the relationship a month or so after a huge argument, that at first didn’t make any sense to me.” 

The room was dead silent as Bant gathered her thoughts up and let out a breath.

“I asked her some rather uncomfortable questions, like if they had ever touched her inappropriately or made her uncomfortable with things they were doing and she ranted that I was no better than Senator Organa for thinking something so dreadful about someone she loved.” 

Obi-Wan was conflicted because Ahsoka had never told him about her having an argument with Bant or revealing that she was in a relationship with Bant… What had she told one of his oldest friends?

“And that’s what clued me onto who she was seeing. Bail isn’t usually one to confront someone he suspects without having any proof. I confronted Ahsoka and asked her why Obi-Wan would consent to be in a relationship with her. She denied it at first, but I eventually got it out of her.”

Four months Bant must have utterly loathed him because she was right, how could he have consented to be in a relationship with Ahsoka? “I. Why didn’t you tell the council Bant? Why didn’t you confront me?”

He wrapped his arms around himself, how could he have ruined Ahsoka’s chance to come back to the order as a Knight, he should have convinced her somehow to stay. Should have never started the relationship with her, they were right. He was a monster and they should punish him for what he’s done.

“Because I got her to share something important to me. She showed me the argument the two of you had, showed me how much you tried to push her away and make her think about what it would mean for her life and she still chose you.”

But as the older party, he shouldn’t have let her make that decision. “Obi-Wan, When she showed me that argument...She burst into tears I don’t blame her because I cried too. She saw something that all of us have ignored and I think it’s time you were confronted.” Cried? Ahsoka had cried about their argument? Why, why would she and why would have Bant?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Because why would anyone shed tears for him? Bant sighed and suddenly Garen was at his side cuffing his wrist together. He’d been so focused on Bant that he hadn’t realized Garen was making his way to him.

“In your argument with Tano, you confided in her that you didn’t understand why you weren’t dead,” Garen said softly, Obi-Wan looked away. Yes, he had told Ahsoka that, but it had nothing to do with any of this.

“It doesn’t matter Garen, I should have died. But, now because I’m still alive I’ve ruined yet another life. I should never have allowed anything to happen, Bail was right I am a monster.” Bail hissed and Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them, now that they saw through him...He’d be alone.

“And this is exactly why I didn’t want to go to sleep, what in the force are you doing to him?” Ahsoka said from the dark hallway as she made her way into the room. Vos made as if he would move towards her but she held up a hand.

“Honestly, this was the worse way you all could confront someone. Healer Eerin I told you that stuff in confidence and you just broke it, and for what? To hear Obi-Wan call himself a monster, and then what? You’re not going to change a lifetime of thoughts in a single night.”

But Bant would make right what he’d made a mess of if anyone could make Ahsoka see reason, it would be Bant. “But, she might be able to stop a horrible choice.” Ahsoka frowned and let out a breath.

“Damnit Obi-Wan don’t do that. You’re not a horrible choice, I love you and I don’t want to hear how you think I’ve made some mistake in choosing you. I don’t want to hear you tell me that I should leave you, that I should go back and get them to knight me or force above, tell me to go to the Potentium by myself.” 

He couldn’t allow this to be anymore. She deserved more than an old broken man, she deserved to be something beautiful and strong...Not weighed down by his failings.

“You can’t be with me.” Ahsoka let out a breath as if he’d punched her and made her way over to him. Garen backed off as she approached and she grabbed the front of Obi-wan’s robes. She searched his face before letting him go.

“Fine.” And she was storming off, Padme gave him a startled look and rushed off after Ahsoka. Their bond slamming shut and he let out a cry because they had been so close and now...Now she was gone. Obi-Wan curled into himself, He’d always lost those he loved but this. This was too much, how could he have done this? But he had to because she couldn’t ruin her life like this. Only this hurt worse than when Satine had died...Because she’d chosen to love him even in the end.

Ahsoka was walking away to start another chapter of her life and his heart couldn’t handle knowing that she was willingly choosing to. She had to walk away from him, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt that she made the right choice.

“Obi-Wan.” He shook his head, no. They had been right and now everything was fixed, he was sure Ahsoka would be able to rejoin the order once Bant explained what happened.

“Release me, please. I. I won’t go after her.” He felt the cuffs fall away and wiped his face off with a sleeve. Still unwilling to see the looks of disappointment. “I think you should all leave. Someone should get Ahsoka and take her back to the temple.” and he moved, he should rest and figure out what he wanted to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

She was angry, sad, and somewhat resentful. Padme was at her side as she punched a wall and let out a breath as she pressed her head against the cool wall next to the dent she’d just put in it.  
“I bet that wasn’t something you were expecting.” Padme snorted and leaned against the wall next to her.

“Oh no, actually I expected to find out that you and Obi-Wan were seeing each other. I figured that out at least two months ago, he was happier and so were you. Only a blind person wouldn’t see that you two made each other happy.”

Well, at least one person thought so! Padme looked up at someone and shook her head. “I suppose we need to leave him be for a bit?” But, really they shouldn’t. Someone should stay with her crazy former Jedi master boyfriend.

She turned and found Bail Organa standing there looking awkward as hell. “At least tell me one person was smart enough to stay with him? I don’t exactly trust him right now and he feels horrible in the force.” Bail frowned and shook his head.

“He asked us to leave before he went to the bedroom.” She snorted of course he did. Probably to sleep off the hurt, he’d wake up feeling like crap that was for sure and she planned to be there early in the morning with a cup of caff and one of his favorite pastries to ambush him. Assuming he didn’t try to off himself during the night. 

“Did everyone lose their minds? You all just found out how much he hates himself and then what? Convinced that after he tried to break up with me that he would be mentally sound enough not to try and end himself?”

Padme gasped and shook her head. “Surely he wouldn’t try?” Ahsoka sighed, in all likelihood?

“I don’t think he would but, knowing him, he thinks he just lost everybody so I don’t know what kind of stress that will put on his mind. I would like to say I think I’m overreacting but I’m worried that he might as a failsafe for keeping himself out of my life.” 

And honestly, if she lost Obi-Wan because he thought taking his life would be beneficial to everyone… “Garen’s staying with him right now. We might be a bit stupid in how we handled that situation, it doesn’t mean we don’t give a damned about him.” Vos said as he strolled down the hall, eyes intent on her. There was another conversation in the making, well better now than later.

“Good. Though I suppose you all would like to speak to me about this situation?” Vos nodded and Padme sighed before putting a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.

“My place then? I don’t think Anakin’s going to show up tonight.” Why not? He was hurting, but if Padme said so...Well, then she might not be wrong.

“Alright.” They were all quiet as they made their way to Padme’s apartment, it occurred to Ahsoka that Padme had just revealed to Organa, Vos, and Bant that she had a relationship with Anakin. Well, their minds might be on Obi-Wan. Padme waited for everyone to have drinks and settled before she started the interrogation.

“When did you realize you liked Obi-Wan?” That wasn’t hard to pinpoint.

“He smiled at me, not that politician smile that he gives everyone but a genuine smile. I was fifteen at the time, I don’t think he realized he made me speechless. I hadn’t taken any of the gossip about him seriously, but…”

Well, that beautiful smile and his kind personality...It made sense why so many padawans and Knight’s had crushes on him! “Gossip?” Padme asked softly and Vos chuckled, but it was Bant who spoke up.

“The Gossip of what a beautiful man he is, and how many hearts he’d stolen over the years. Padawans, Knights, Masters even have crushes on him. It’s almost always been like that and Obi-Wan as far as I’m aware is completely oblivious to it.” 

Figures, the man was clueless sometimes and other times more clever than people thought. It was hard sometimes keeping up on what he was aware of because his mask was so good. But since they created a bond between them, it had gotten easier.

“What got you to want to be in a relationship with him though? I mean it’s one thing to have a crush but another to actually want to be with someone.” Padme asked softly and Ahsoka could feel her face warm up. Because, if she hadn’t gotten an eyeful of Obi-Wan in the refresher! She wouldn’t have thought about it much more than the daydreams she’d had before that point.

“Honestly? He’s going to be mortified that I’m telling you this but I walked in on him in the refresher after a campaign. His reaction to that got me seriously thinking about what it would be like to have a relationship with him.”

Vos and Bail both looked a bit confused but Padme only giggled and Bant shook her head. “Let me guess he was utterly mortified and yet adorable about his shyness.” Yep, that sounded right, Ahsoka let herself smile and nod. It also helped that Obi-Wan was beautiful and hairy in a rather delightful way. Laying down with him when he didn’t have a shirt on was good, she liked the hair on his chest and the way it felt against her.

“Have you two?” Padme asked matter of factly and Ahsoka snorted. Was that really important here?

“I would like to say that it is no ones’ business but ours but I also don’t like the way everyone seems to think the worst of him. So, I’ll be honest. No, he said that it wouldn’t be appropriate until I was older and when we were no longer in the order. Not to mention much further along in our relationship.”

She sighed, honestly that man had been far too strict on what they could and could not do and sex had been number one of the _could not_ list. “The closest I’ve gotten to him was when I was fully dressed and he had no shirt on, he’s so modest that it drives me nuts.” And yet she was alright with that. Because their relationship wasn’t about physical gratification, it was about how they felt for each other.

Bail leaned back and took a sip of his wine, eyes pointed upwards. “He is very modest. I’m surprised you managed to walk in on him.” She wasn’t. The heavy damage to the negotiator had messed with the living quarters.

“It was when the Negotiator was really busted up. None of the refreshers worked in the main living quarters, it’s why I went to that refresher. Because I was pretty sure none of the troops would be there, but I accidentally found Obi-Wan instead.” 

Bail nodded and let out a chuckle. “He’s so shy about being hairy, he must have been so embarrassed.” Wait, how did Bail know that?

“Organa?” Vos looked equally confused but Bant did not. And, well it made a bit more sense if the rumors had been right.

“They were in a relationship for a very short time before Bail married.” Bail nodded, saluted, and shot the rest of his wine. Padme’s eyebrows rose and Vos was shaking his head, and seriously? 

“And yet you still accused him of being a pedophile nearly five months ago, why would you do that if you had been in a relationship with him?” Bail sighed, his eyes turning contemplative and sad.

“I think on some level I was still hurt by him ending things. It. When we started he made it clear that he would not fall in love with me and I would do best by not falling in love with him. I did not take that advice well when I tried to deepen our relationship. He ended it saying that I had gotten too close.”

Oh. That was, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” Bail shook his head, a small smile not reaching his eyes graced his face.

“I married a wonderful woman after that and so it. It made me angry that he might have a relationship with you like that but I was wrong, I’m glad he finally allowed himself to fall in love.” Now only to convince the man that they had not in fact broken up.

“Now we have to convince him of that. I think I have an idea of how to do that.” and she shared with them her plan…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING :)  
> Nudity ahead :)

Obi-Wan rolled over with a groan, a headache throbbing behind his right eye. It smelled like someone had brewed a strong pot of caff, but who would have stayed? Faintly he could also smell cooking, well. Whoever had stayed clearly was having breakfast. He might as well shoo anyone off. He had plans to make a life, to rebuild without Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan stumbled as a blanket caught his ankle and let out a shaky breath. That was right, he was alone now and without the Order to fall back on as he had done every time he’d ever fallen in love...At least he had been thinking about leaving the order long enough to have the funds to leave the planet and to possibly live somewhere for a little bit.

But, was it worth it without Ahsoka or any of his friends? He’d be all alone again, even though he could try and bury his head in the ancient texts of the Potentium if they still allowed him to join them, though he didn’t see that being an issue. They had seemed quite interested in taking him on at least. 

He walked into the kitchen and froze, that couldn’t...How could she be here now? Was he still asleep? Because he was fairly sure that he and Ahsoka had separated last night, that she would no longer be a part of his life…

“Good Morning Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka was wearing a large shirt, one of his if he was right. It was very, well he’d be lying if he said it didn’t affect him to see her in something of his or the fact that it had caught and a portion of her undergarments were showing. 

“I thought?” She snorted and pointed her spatula at him, a bare shoulder peeking from a drooping sleeve. 

“You thought? What that I left for good? It will take far more than that to get rid of me Obi-Wan. Though I did bring a peace offering?” and she pointed to the counter. She did know his preferences…

“Also, Bail and Padme wanted to come for lunch while Garen, Quinlan, and Bant are all going to come over later for dinner.” What? This made no sense whatsoever why would anyone want to socialize with him when they already knew? He sat heavily on one of the stools and tried to figure a way to get Ahsoka as far away from him as possible.

“I already know what you’re going to say, but I would like to point out I willingly left with you. That I willingly trust you even if you can’t trust yourself.” 

She shouldn’t and she shouldn’t be here, because it was horribly tempting to pull her into his arms and never let go. But, that was selfish and he knew better than to be selfish, that would only lead him to the dark side and he didn’t want that.

“What If I don’t trust either of our judgments right now Ahsoka? The others made it very clear that no one would accept us if we… If we were to stay together.” She flipped something in the pan with a sigh and glanced at him.

“You know if we stay together, I won’t care what others think? Besides we didn’t start this relationship for others, we started it for ourselves. I fell in love with you, and even after I found out about how much self doubt you have I still want to be at your side.”

Self Doubt? Was it really, or was it he finally looking at himself and realizing what kind of monster dwelled under the guise of a perfect Jedi? “What if you're wrong Ahsoka? What if I’m actually a bad influence for you, won’t you regret being with me eventually?” 

“Honestly? If you had been a bad influence I would have convinced you to have sex with me already.” Obi-Wan felt his shoulders stiffen he had not heard her say that, nope. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it, not after she had walked into the refresher and asked to look at him. Not when she was looking that he hadn’t controlled himself enough and glanced down at her young body.

She pulled the pan off the heating unit and turned that off before standing in front of him. “Take a shower with me, we’ll have breakfast after.” She held out a hand as if he would take it.

“Ahsoka that’s hardly appropriate.” She only laughed and grinned at him before pulling her shirt off, Obi-Wan blinked completely caught off guard as Ahsoka slipped into his lap braless and the little bit of underwear that stopped her from being utterly nude. His hands automatically went to her back to stop her from falling and she giggled, her breath hot against his collar.

“I think I’m a touch older and we’re no longer part of the order and we’ve been in a relationship for nearly five months. Three things you pointed out, and yes I know this isn’t what you meant but I at least want to be naked with you if we don’t actually have sex.” Her skin was so soft and warm, and damn it all she was only asking for a shower, not sex. She was just attempting to show him how much she cared, how much she really trusted him.

She wasn’t just going to walk away and disappear from his life like he had thought he’d known last night...She’d come back with his favorite pastries and clearly a plan. She had also gotten all the people he counted as friends to come back, to at least give him a chance...

He slid his hands down her back and cupped her buttock before standing, allowing her time to wrap her legs around his waist before moving to the refresher. She pressed several kisses to his face and neck as they made their way into the refresher, he placed her on the counter before starting up the shower and hesitated.

“Have I told you how sexy you are when you’re all nervous?” He laughed, no she had not, in fact, told him anything of the sort.

“Oh?” She nodded, a smile blossoming on her face. 

“Yes, and that when you let me see you last time I thought about how you would feel in my hands and against my skin.” She was trying to get him aroused clearly and it was working, he had thought about what it would be like to have her delicate body against him, what it would feel like to have her small hands run through the hair on his chest.

He felt almost numb when he stripped his shirt off. But, honestly, why should he be worried? They weren’t hiding that they were together and people knew, even if they didn’t approve. There was no sneaking or lying, just them and how they felt for each other. “I want to be clear there isn’t to be any touching, you said you wanted a shower with me. That’s all this is going to be.”

She nodded and stripped her underwear off as he slid his pants off. She watched as he kicked away the last of his clothes and smiled at him when he caught her doing so. “No touching gotcha, but I am going to look my fill if you don’t mind. Last time I didn’t have wild sexual fantasies running through my mind as I do right now.” 

He had no words right now for how that made him feel and he reached out through their bond and found she had stopped blocking him at some point, he could feel her arousal and playfulness. She really meant it, but well...He could feed into that if she really wanted? But, did he want?

“If. If you want, I don’t mind you touching a little...I did after all grab your behind.” She smiled and nodded before stepping up to him and raising her hands, he shivered as she ran both of them through the hair on his chest.

“There we’re even then. Now let’s get in before it gets cold.” She was going to be the reason he died of mortification. He watched as she grabbed the bar of soap, this was a lot tougher than he thought it was going to be. How had he thought that he would successfully shower with her?

She tossed him the bar and he nearly dropped the damned thing. “Are you alright Obi-Wan?” No, he was going to be mortified this whole time and he wouldn’t be able to look at her for days without thinking about how her breast had jiggled when she threw him the soap. Or how beautiful she was wet and nude, and how much he wanted to hold her lithe form against him. To feel her hands on his chest again, to kiss her as he held her.

She must have felt something through their bond because she stepped closer. “Obi-Wan, it’s okay to want things, it’s okay to want to be with me.” It was a bit much though and he retreated, this was… How could he have allowed her to convince him to join her in the shower because being this close to her only made him want things he shouldn’t want. 

“I. I’m sorry.” And he bolted from the refresher into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ahsoka XD

She should have seen that coming, Obi-Wan was so delicate. Though at least she was affecting him, she’d gotten a little worried that he might not ever be willing to have sex with her because he just didn’t feel those kinds of desires but she’d been wrong.

He’d been aroused, aroused by the sight of her, and getting so close to her when they were both nude. Obi-Wan had allowed her to touch him when they were both naked and that was something he hadn’t allowed before, actually being naked together was something he had avoided too. 

She finished her now solo shower and got dressed properly before going to finish her breakfast. She’d need all the energy she could for the mess the rest of the day was going to be, she had no idea how the others would feel after a short amount of time away from the situation. She knew that Padme was in her corner and that Bail was starting to come around…

She didn’t know how the others felt. They were Jedi after all, and well Obi-Wan had been an age-mate...They were all friends and after finding out that he had a young girlfriend and that he had a serious problem with self-loathing.

How would they react? Would they still be a part of Obi-Wan’s life like he wanted but couldn’t ask for? Unfortunately, only time would tell and she was worried what their opinions would make Obi-Wan do. She puttered around after breakfast and started on a novel Padme had given her last night. They had all gotten a little tipsy last night and She felt a lot better about having them around, closer. 

Quin had quite a few tales of them all getting drunk and Qui-Gon being utterly amused as Obi-Wan freaked out having been found drinking with his friends. She would have liked to have met him, Qui-Gon sounded interesting. Though she also wanted to call him an idiot too because he never seemed to have confronted Obi-Wan about his self-destructive tendencies or was Qui-Gon’s death the reason he had those problems?

She started when the door chimed and glanced at the time when had time passed so quickly? She rushed to open the door and found something she hadn’t expected. Padme was frowning and Bail looked utterly exasperated and Anakin looked well mad honestly. That was not a twist they needed right this second.

“Um come in?” She moved aside for them and Padme huffed when Anakin hesitated before coming in. Ahsoka closed the door and for one-second contemplated screaming and running away.

“So how did this happen?” Bail sighed and glanced at Padme, Anakin being the little shit she knew he could be sometimes pouted.

“Bail called me and Anakin overheard our conversation.” And boy she was glad that she wasn’t in the doghouse like Anakin clearly was right now. No, she was just trying to coax her boyfriend into actually being okay with being with her. Anakin was not going to help with that, in fact, he was going to make this an even worse mess.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against the booth. He always found himself going to one of his undercover haunts whenever he was stressed out more than normal and well leaving the order and having all his friends find out he had a seventeen-year-old in a relationship with him would do that.

“Figured you’d be with Ahsoka.” Quin did always know when he was here.

“I thought everyone wanted me to stay away from her.” Quin closed his eyes and sagged against the booth.

“I can’t speak for everyone but we all overreacted Obi-Wan. You weren’t doing anything wrong.” That wasn’t true at all, he had obviously done something wrong falling in love with Ahsoka. What had he been thinking? She clearly deserved better and yet, yet she still wanted him even after having spent the night with his former friends.

“Isn’t it wrong though? We’re...I was in a position of power, I shouldn’t have allowed anything to happen.” 

Quin took a sip of his beer and it clicked loudly against the table. “No, because you weren’t her master. Now if It had been Skywalker and her yeah we would have never agreed to that. But, you were not her direct supervisor, and before you say you were on the Council yadda, yadda.” 

Quinlan gave him a very exasperated look. “Yeah, you were. But both of you are of age and free to choose what you want to do.” The age difference alone and his position though made it clear that he’d taken at least some advantage, not that he had meant to…

“What changed your mind?” Quin grinned easily and pushed him. Obi-Wan pushed back with his own grin before he got serious. “What made you rethink that maybe I wasn’t being abusive?” Because they had thought that of him even though they had known him their whole lives.

“Spending time with her, she’s a little firecracker. She told us how hard it was to get you to agree to anything, even small stuff. It helped when she told us stories of what you’d been like before and your actions when she finally got you to agree to be her boyfriend.” 

Quinlan Vos was an asshole calling him Ahsoka’s boyfriend. “And that magically changed your minds? Excuse me if I don’t believe that for a second.” Quin laughed, slapping his hand on the table a few times as his other one clenched his midsection.

“No, it was her plan to get you to see reason. Clearly that didn’t work out if you’re here moping.” Had she...How much of her plan had she shared? Had she told them that she was going to try to seduce him or? Well, he doubted that she would have told them that. 

“Plan?” Quin looked amused and nodded.

“Yeah, making you breakfast. I’d almost forgotten how much you liked Raspberry-Hazelnut Galette.” He didn’t eat them often, mostly because he didn’t have time to bake them anymore. Wait, making him breakfast?

“She made it?” Quin smiled and nodded.

“With Bant’s, not help, and Padme’s help.” Oh force, and then he’d run away from her.

“I’m an idiot.” Quin’s smug face did not help matters.

“Well, aren’t we all idiots when we fall in love with someone?” That sounded like that came from experience, but when had Quinlan fallen in love with someone? He was always so blatant about his sexual encounters, to throw others off perhaps? 

“I suppose. Thank you, Quin, I know this much have been pretty hard for you. Given how hungover you are.” Quinlan groaned and pressed a hand to his face.

“How do you always know!” 


	11. Chapter 11

Ahsoka was already ready to send Anakin away, but also a little worried because Obi-Wan had never come out to see what was going on… “I’ll be right back.” She skittered away from them and to the bedroom, to find it empty. He’d. Obi-Wan had left?

Would he come back? She came back and Padme must have seen something on her face because the older woman wrapped an arm around her. “He’ll be back,” Padme whispered with a smile and a quick hug.

If Padme was so certain of it, that meant someone was already with him and talking him into coming back. Good, at least they had all gotten their heads out of their asses, now all she had to do was get Anakin out of the picture so that she could finally talk some sense into her wayward boyfriend. 

Getting back to cooking she realized that Padme and Bail must have done this plenty of times before because they were working so well together, not at all in each other way like she kept getting.

The front door opened and well, shoot, there Obi-Wan was. Quin slightly to the left and behind Obi-Wan who. Well, he looked really good in civilian clothes, where had he gotten that tunic? It made her want to run her hands through the hair on his chest that was peeking out and then to get his tunic off so that she could get a better hold.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin actually looked really surprised, and why should he?

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan looked terribly uncertain to see his former padawan, and honestly, she hadn’t been terribly interested in seeing Anakin after what he had said to her before she left the temple. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you, where did you go?” Did, was Anakin unaware that Obi-Wan had left the order too? Obi-Wan sighed and took a seat at the island, he smelled of beer and death sticks. Had he gone to a bar? Seriously this early in the morning? Well, she’d heard stories from the others of what he did when too stressed out… And it wasn't like the lower levels ever closed thanks to all of the ships coming and going at all hours.

“Anakin, you didn’t hear the news? I know it should be all over the temple by now. I resigned from my position on the council and left the order.” Anakin’s jaw dropped and he looked like someone had smacked him over the head.

“Why? Why would you leave the order? It’s been your whole life!” Well, it wasn’t like he hadn’t walked away before. He’d left for The Young after all, and for him to walk away again? It really wasn’t all that odd. What was odd was that he was leaving for love, that he would fall in love with someone and actually leave the Order and not just say that he would have.

“I couldn’t stay in the order when I was breaking one of the biggest tenants, I grew attached...I fell in love with a wonderful woman who I want to share my life with. I couldn’t have done that If I had stayed in the order and I wasn’t about to lie to everyone to be with her.” 

Anakin looked utterly confused and slowly that morphed into what she was sure was going to be the biggest argument they had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the end because I thought it was too sappy for Obi-Wan but I don't like this one either T_T If anyone has ideas please feel free to float them my way, I suck at romantic words/gestures XD


	12. Chapter 12

Ahsoka’s heart fluttered at Obi-Wan’s words, he really meant them. Maybe he would stop trying to run away from her now that he’d admitted out loud how much he actually cared about her because he had never told her to her face that he loved her and she would love to share her life with him... Have late-night conversations, and early morning ones and build a life with Obi-Wan. 

Anakin looked really mad, and she supposed it made sense. Because Obi-Wan in Anakin’s opinion had no feelings and would never love anything or anyone, she had agreed at first but quickly learned just how wrong he was.

Obi-Wan loved too deeply, and beneath that calm and serenity was something darker. His insecurities, and worries, how much he literally hated himself. Ahsoka loved him though and the fact was that one day he might be able to actually move on from his past hurts, maybe being able to properly grieve would do him good.

“You fell in love. That’s crap, you in love? You never left before why would you do so now?” Obi-Wan sighed, an utterly defeated look on his face.

“You never really knew me did you? Anakin, I left the order before. The only difference is this time I’m not coming back, and I’m sorry you think I can’t be in love. I never thought you believed me to be so unable to care about others, I let you down and I’m sorry for that.”

Obi-Wan swiped his face and let out a long-suffering sigh. Anakin only looked angry and unwilling to listen.

“Anakin, if I had been unable to care about those around me I would have told the council about you and Padme getting married.” Padme laughed brightly, she shook her head when everyone looked at her questionably. Brushing her eyes with the back of her hand as she began to regain control of herself.

“I always figured you knew Obi-Wan. You couldn’t help but tease after all.” 

Obi-Wan grinned sheepishly and shrugged, but that was actually kind of funny. Obi-Wan had always been able to tease everyone for just about anything, why would he not tease Padme, one of his friends about her not so secret relationship? Anakin did not look any happier though if anything he might have been even angrier. Her bond to Obi-Wan rang with caution, but her deteriorating bond with Anakin screamed with pain and confusion.

She didn’t want to startle Anakin because he might take it the wrong way but she wanted to hold Obi-Wan. Slowly she scooted closer, as Anakin argued with Padme and Obi-Wan. Anger intense like fire, attempting to eat everything in its path before she managed to wrap her arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, pressing her cheek to his back.

He placed a warm hand on top of hers and she knew they were going to be alright. There might be days where they were at odds or Obi-Wan questioned himself, that she would question things. But in the end, they loved each other and would be there for one another.

“Ahsoka, get away from him.” She could feel Obi-Wan tense against her and tightened her grip, she loved him and he was never going to lose her, not if she could help it.

“But he said something wonderful.” She couldn’t see anyone other than Vos who smiled at her softly, it was odd seeing such a serene look on his face. But, he knew how much it meant to her to hear Obi-Wan admit his love for her.

“Wonderful? What in the world are you talking about?” Anakin just wouldn’t get it not really. Padme might but she had also been a part of the mess yesterday too and had gotten just as tipsy as everyone else. Yeah, she was going to have to tell Obi-Wan about that. How his friends were willing to let her drink with them!

“He said he was in love. Isn’t that wonderful skyguy, and he’s willing to fight for his love, amazing!” She wasn’t trying to mock him, but it was amazing and she had no other words for it. Maybe she was in shock, that could be it. Also, she didn’t have a way with words as Obi-Wan did.

“Ahsoka, If he was really in love. Why isn’t she here? Why didn’t he ever talk about her?” Because if he said anything he would have slipped up because his emotions ran deep and clear and spending four nearly five months unable to say anything had killed him. But ruining her chance to choose would have killed him more.

Obi-Wan turned and held her hands where Anakin could not see. Eyes serene and focused on her. This would be her choice too, to tell Anakin the truth because Obi-Wan had said his peace and she had the same opportunity. 

“For months I regretted not being able to say anything...But it’s true. I do love you Ahsoka.” She smiled and hugged him properly. Anakin made a scoffing sound but he obviously hadn’t heard Obi-Wan’s declaration of love. Because she was more than certain he would attack Obi-Wan the moment she said anything.

Stepping around Obi-Wan to face Anakin was probably one of the hardest things she’d had to do so far. Anakin had been her master, her friend, and sometimes like a big brother. Having to face him and tell him that for four months she had lied to him?

That she had hidden her love for Obi-Wan? At least she wouldn’t have to lie anymore, at least she could just as freely say she loved Obi-Wan as he did for her. Obi-Wan placed his hands on her shoulders like he did whenever she had something difficult to say but needed the strength to say it.

“He is in love, he’s not lying Anakin. I know he isn’t because I love him too.” Anakin’s mouth fell open, eyes dilating in surprise and he let out a keening sound. Yes, he was not at all thrilled by that. 

“Ahsoka! How could you say that? He. You two were-How dare you touch my Padawan and fill her head up with lies!” Somehow she had known this was going to happen. Of course, Anakin didn’t understand, why would he? 

“Knight Skywalker that is uncalled for,” Vos said, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Anakin scowled at Vos and glared at Obi-Wan.

“Uncalled for? Ahsoka is only seventeen! How old was she when you decided she was old enough to mess with! Huh? How young was she Obi-Wan when you fripped her for the first time? I thought I knew you but your really just a sick perverted Sleemo!”

How could Anakin say that to Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan had never given anyone reason to think he was a pedophile, and he wasn’t! She still hadn’t slept with him, and he never initiated kisses. She was always the one to start anything while they had been in the order, she was still the one to initiate stuff!

“Anakin. I would have never done anything if she wasn’t a consenting adult and you know that, I trained you Anakin. You’re my brother for force sake and I love you. But don’t dare besmirch my name because you don’t like that Ahsoka and I are together.”

Anakin looked thunderous as he often did when he didn’t like something and didn’t understand why he was the only one who seemed angry about whatever it was.

“Ahsoka!” His voice was rough like it had been when she was leaving the temple and it killed her that she had to do this...She shook her head. She loved her master, and clearly Obi-Wan did too but she was fairly sure they were both done with him and his childish ways.

“I’m sorry Anakin but, you have to understand. I started chasing Obi-Wan not the other way around if anyone behaved inappropriately it was me because I wanted him, I wanted to be loved and I finally convinced him the truth of my feelings, the depth...Before today he never said that he loved me.” 

She smiled and reached for one of Obi-Wan’s hands on her shoulder. “I could tell by his actions though and hoped that one day he would be strong enough to tell me. “ Obi-Wan’s hands tightened for a moment, possibly appreciative of her words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, I caught up with myself XD


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme's POV's this chapter :)

Anakin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Ahsoka wanted to be with Obi-Wan? Just because she might actually have a crush on Obi-Wan didn’t mean that Obi-Wan actually liked her, if he was just now telling her that he loved her then he was just messing with her. Just filling her head with empty promises and worthless flowery words. 

There was no way that Obi-Wan could possibly love anyone that much. He hadn’t loved Satine enough after all. He’d stayed in the order and he’d watched her die and hadn’t even blinked, Satine’s death had meant nothing to him. How long after that had Obi-Wan decided to move on to wanting to kriff Ahsoka?

He saw red at the thought of Obi-Wan cornering Ahsoka and forcing her to sleep with him. Ahsoka must be so hurt and confused after that happened, why wouldn’t she believe Obi-Wan if he had filled her head up with all sorts of crazy things after raping her? 

He snarled and placed a hand on his lightsaber. She had been lied to so much that she hadn’t even realized that she could have asked for help from him, he would have helped her before Obi-Wan had driven her from the order. But, why would the bastard say he left the order as well? That could hardly be true, Obi-Wan lived for the order even if he was the worst Jedi that ever existed!

“Anakin!”

Ahsoka looked at him with wide eyes, like she couldn’t believe what he was doing. But he had to save her from Obi-Wan, he’d always known Obi-Wan wasn’t a decent person and the war only helped to show his true colors. Palpatine had always been right about his former master and he had been too stupid to see it!

Obi-Wan shoved Ahsoka out from between them, which just gave him the opportunity to attack. Anakin darted forward intent on making Obi-Wan burn for what the bastard had dared to do to Ahsoka, Obi-Wan dodged and shoved him away. He snarled and twisted away from a hand trying to grab his arm and lunged again.

“Skywalker stop!”

He flew forward punching the sick freak in the face before someone pushed him away from Obi-Wan, At the same time that Vos intervened, grabbing one of his arms. Anakin snarled at the man and tried to shake him off. Only Senator Organa grabbed his other arm, “Let me go! Let Go!” Ahsoka pulled forward and he was suddenly aware of the cuffs in her hands, he howled as she was helped by Vos and Organa to bind him.

He would get out of it, he would and he would make Obi-Wan pay for daring to touch his padawan. “I’ll take him back to the temple. You should probably leave, here.” Vos threw a card key at Obi-Wan who sighed and nodded. Blood dribbling down his face, the monster dared to make eye contact with him.

“Anakin, I know that this can’t be easy for you...But, please you must understand I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to lie to you but I couldn’t jeopardize Ahsoka’s place in the order, she had to make that decision herself… So I lied to everyone, not just you.” 

Anakin scoffed; “You’re just saying that because you don’t want everyone to know how much of a kriffing monster you are! Forcing yourself on Ahsoka! If you hadn’t filled her head with lies she’d see you for what you are and leave you!”

Obi-Wan sighed and thanked Ahsoka when she handed him a napkin to staunch the blood flowing from his nose. 

“I’m sorry that you believe that Anakin, but that’s not what’s happening.” 

Anakin spat at Obi-Wan, who only calmly wiped it away and bid everyone else goodbye. 

* * *

  
Padme had known that Anakin wouldn’t be happy about Ahsoka leaving the order with Obi-Wan, but to say such horrible things to Obi-Wan! She thought Anakin knew Obi-Wan better than that, but clearly Anakin was so filled with rage and hurt that he couldn’t even think straight. 

“Knight Skywalker, you are going to be locked up for this stunt. I will personally make sure of that and then when you’ve calmed down, you are going to see a mind healer.” Master Vos said sharply, In a no-nonsense tone she had never heard from him before...After how easy-going Obi-Wan had always said Vos was and seeing for herself this was a serious turn in personality for the Kiffar master. Vos tugging Anakin’s restraints, attempting to get him to move. Anakin only snarled at the man.

“I bet you helped him, you both teaming up on Ahsoka. Did you rape her too?” Vos got an ugly look on his face but it smoothed away a moment later, but the look of utter rage appeared on Bail’s face. He must have felt horrible for basically accusing Obi-Wan of the same thing, and having gotten to learn a little bit of Ahsoka through the night had shown him how wrong those thoughts had been. 

She could see how bright Ahsoka was, how that even though she’d left Obi-Wan and been asked a million personal questions hadn’t hesitated to share the best and worse of Obi-Wan. If he had been abusing her there would have been signs that both she and Bail had been trained to spot.

Not that it usually helped when they were confronted by those enslaved by others...But, it was obvious that Ahsoka truly believed in her love for Obi-Wan and that he loved her and for Anakin who knew them best to really assume that Obi-Wan had raped Ahsoka and then somehow brainwashed her in a temple full of Jedi…

It was beyond preposterous, why would Anakin believe that Obi-Wan was capable of such actions? When Obi-Wan had been confronted the night before...He’d called himself a monster, he had cried when he believed that Ahsoka had left him. Those were not the actions of an abusive monster in her experience, those were the actions of someone who suffered from depression, of self-worth issues.

Which clearly Obi-Wan could hide better than they could give him credit for. She’d have to check on them to make sure Obi-Wan didn’t push Ahsoka away again because of his guilt. Guilt that he did not in any circumstances need to carry.

“If I might Master Vos?” Vos let out a breath, looked at her, and then Anakin.

“Quickly if you will.” She nodded and looked at Anakin, he looked almost surprised to see her.

“Padme, please. Please get Ahsoka away from him!” For all that she loved Anakin, she was disgusted by his actions. How could he just assume such horrible things about Obi-Wan?

“Anakin, promise me that when you get back to the temple you will speak with a mind-healer.” Anakin recoiled from her a look of hurt crossing his face.

“Padme!” She smiled lightly at him, she knew he would hate what she’d say next.

“I will check on them, of course.” Anakin shook his head, his brows dipped down and his mouth downturned.

“Obi-Wan isn’t telling anyone the truth, don’t let him hurt her anymore!”

She made eye contact with Vos who nodded and pulled Anakin away from the apartment. She sighed and leaned against the counter utter exhausted after that exchange. 

“Padme.” She smiled wanly and turned to look at Bail. Well, lunch was ruined. If they knew where Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gone to they might check on them and make sure they ate…

“Come on.” Bail led her from the small apartment and towards his own. She sighed and leaned against him.

“I honestly didn’t expect that to go the way it did.” Bail let out a choked laugh at her comment.

“I didn’t realize how frightening an angry Jedi was when they weren’t being tormented by Sith Spirits.” That’s right...Bails mission with Obi-Wan to some Sith planet that drove both he and Obi-Wan near-insane.

He led her into his apartment and sat her on one of the couches before fetching them glasses, amber liquid sloshing slightly when he handed her one glass. He sat down with a sigh, “I suppose we could order something. I’m not how certain Obi-wan and Ahsoka will feel about eating right now.” 

She wasn’t either, but that made it sound like he knew where they had gone to.

“Obi-wan said it would be good if we did eat, even though I really don’t want to right this second,” Ahsoka said coming out of the hallway, oh. So...How had they gotten in?

“He’s probably right, how’s he doing?” Ahsoka plopped on the seat next to Bail and ran her hands over her face.

“Hiding. I’m fairly certain he’s more hurt than he’s letting on right now. He said he’d be out after he cleaned his face up, but I’m kind of thinking he might hide till he gets himself under control.” 

He’d seemed so calm when he was facing Anakin though...How good at suppressing himself was Obi-Wan if he looked that put together when Anakin called him a rapist? Bail wrapped an arm around Ahsoka and she pressed her forehead to his chest.

“When you accused him of the same thing...I was sad because he trusted you. But, when Anakin did...I think I was just unable to understand how anyone could think so lowly of Obi-Wan like that.” Bail let out a breath and set his glass aside before fully hugging Ahsoka.

“And for that, I am terribly sorry, I regretted saying what I did and still do. Obi-Wan is one of the noblest and giving people I have met and even thinking for a second that he could even think of doing so monstrous is a travesty.” 

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Bail and Padme teared up hearing the mournful sobs coming out of Ahsoka’s mouth. Bail actually looked like he was about to break himself, Padme spotted movement in the hallway and Obi-Wan paused taking in the scene, His own eyes haunted. She wanted to reach out to him and push all the hurts away…

He moved again and made his way to Ahsoka and Bail, Bail looked up and Obi-Wan smiled gently down at the other man before pulling both Bail and Ahsoka into a rather complicated looking hug with them sitting and Obi-Wan half crouched.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this after watching season 7 episode 10. Clones wars are very Ahsoka-centric right now which is great because I realized I was kind of writing her a bit weak :( She is so badass in ep 10, can't wait to see what else she gets up to!


	14. Chapter 14

Mace Windu did not look at all pleased, not that Quinlan blamed him in the slightest. It wasn’t every day that you were told that one of your promising Knights attacked a Councilor or in this case Former Master and Councilor. 

“He hit Obi-Wan?” Mace said, a stern look on his face almost falling away to concern. Almost being the keyword.

“Called him a rapist and then called me one too. Pretty sure he’s lucky he has everything where it was before we got back.” He would have hurt Anakin because he was not going to put up with the bastard after what he said to and about Obi-Wan.

Mace sighed and rubbed his face, clearly very done with this bullshit day and it had started out so promising too. He glanced down at the monitor, Skywalker was pacing in his cell.

“Why would he attack Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan leaving the order to give Tano a helping hand really isn’t past him, he’s always been such a bleeding heart.” Well, that was true, but if Mace really thought about the details he’d just been given…

“Well, Skywalker didn’t like something that was revealed to him.” Mace frowned and sharply turned to him, oh boy. Guess he was the one who would get to talk about this whole mess, that was the last thing he wanted to do today. At least his hangover was gone.

Mace punched a set of numbers into his com unit and waited for a moment. He rolled his eyes and looked at Quinlan. “He is in so much trouble and when I find him he’s going to explain to me why he is such a little shit.” 

And Mace was strolling away, Ponds who had been standing at a distance following the now irritated master. Wow. What exactly had that been? Obi-Wan was a little shit sometimes but for Mace to say that to someone else, Obi-Wan was in serious trouble. Well, he could take care of himself and he was pretty sure Ahsoka would not allow anyone else to yell at him today. 

* * *

  
He was going to get yelled at yet again. “Just to warn all of you...Mace is probably going to yell at me at some point today.” Seriously? Did Obi-Wan have no luck or was it just the magnate effect that seemed to plague the line? 

“Guess he got curious why Vos took Anakin in for.” Obi-Wan snorted and wrapped an arm around her, those clear blue-green eyes still locked on his com unit.

“Or he finally got to talk to Plo about how very irritated he got in the chambers when I said I was leaving to be with you and is going to ream me for leaving the way I did.” She really hoped that would not be the case, that was the last thing they needed to deal with. 

She relaxed against him and smiled as Padme laughed at something Bail had said. Ahsoka was pretty sure she was becoming friends with the two, that wasn’t a bad thing but she was still a little weirded out that Bail and Obi-Wan had for lack of better words been kriff-buddies. How long ago was that and why had Bail wanted to be more than friends with Obi-Wan?

Even though he was married, did he still want Obi-Wan or? “You look like your thinking of something serious,” Obi-Wan commented lightly and she smiled at him.

“I’ll ask later when we don’t have an impending visit from the master of the order thanks.” Padme let out an, well very forceful explanative.

“I can never read that man, he always seems so...Distant and yet aware of exactly what is going on around him.” Bail chuckled and shared a look with Obi-Wan, which honestly what was with these two, should she be worried about it?

“Mace does have a sense of humor, though it is fairly dry and most people don’t even notice. Not to mention all that rage simmering under his Jedi calm, so getting him mad is not exactly a healthy life choice. I should know considering how many times I’ve annoyed him to death.” 

Padme set her glass on the caff table next to her plate, eyes full of mischief.

“And when should we expect Master Windu?” Obi-Wan sighed, “I should deal with him, I told him where my apartment was.” And Obi-Wan hoisted himself out of his chair. Padme actually looked disappointed, but if Obi-Wan was going to get yelled at she was not going to let him do it by himself.

“I wouldn’t have minded if you had told him where you really were.” Bail said softly and Obi-wan patted the other man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Bail, I don’t actually want them to know exactly where I am in case Anakin gets wind of it.” It made sense, but she was coming with. She stood and stretched, ready for another less physical fight.

“At least Master Windu won’t try to hit you.” Obi-Wan didn’t actually look like he believed that actually, well that wasn’t a good sign.

“Ahsoka...I don’t think you should come with me.” No, that was not going to happen!

“Obi-Wan, this isn’t all on you, I made a choice too. Why should you be the only one to get yelled at.” Obi-Wan looked unamused by her and unmoved. She had a feeling she was going to have to deal with his unrelenting side, she knew he could be stubborn. More so than Anakin in some cases.

“I know Ahsoka, but. I have a few things I would like to talk to Mace about...Council things I never finished.” Well, she supposed that made sense…

“When he’s doing work, we could watch a movie,” Padme said cheerfully, well she could do that.

“You promise you’ll be fine?” Obi-Wan patted her shoulder and made his way out of Bail’s apartment. Falling back into her seat she glanced at Bail, he was looking at where Obi-Wan had disappeared to…

“You’re still in love with him aren’t you.” Bail shut his eyes with a painful look. His whole body relaxing, when he turned to look at her he seemed almost resigned.

“Yes and so is Breha. We...Fell in love with him, but I was the one who went too far.” Wait, his wife too? Exactly how many people had Obi-Wan been in bed with and dropped when they had emotions towards him?

How had she managed to convince Obi-Wan to be with her then, to leave the order? “What happened? I mean, sorry that was rude.” Bail’s expression softened, But the expression on Padme’s face was almost comical.

“Wait, hold on a second. You and Breha both?” Bail laughed, the amusement was almost bordering on freaked out as well. His face wouldn’t have betrayed him at least, but with how he felt in the force it was obvious this was not a conversation he was prepared to have.

“Yes, both of us. Obi-Wan can be a very generous lover, He’s always tried to be good to those he’s with. But, he’s always been straight forward about people not falling in love with him. Always quick to make sure that any gesture of kindness could not be mistaken for romantic feelings.”

That sounded even lonelier than what she had thought previously. To deny all or any feeling like that must have been...She couldn’t even begin to know how to feel about that. Let alone what it must have been like for Obi-Wan who cared so much for everyone around him.

“I thought Master Eerin said you were with Obi-Wan before you married Breha?” Bail nodded and crossed his legs, leaning back into his seat.

“We were together before I flubbed up, but he forgave me and when Breha came into the picture...He charmed her as he had charmed me. Only, he hadn’t intended on bedding either of us. Honestly, Breha and I weren’t looking to take on a lover.” He looked lost in memory and not necessarily nice ones.

“Obi-Wan has always struck us as terribly lonely and neither of us could leave it well alone so we took him as our lover. I don’t know what happened...But, suddenly Obi-Wan stopped coming to either of us. We haven’t been together in nearly four years.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would be so invested in an Ahsoka-centric story but here we are, even if it is still more of an Obi-Wan-centric story XD But here we are 20,000+ words in probably less than a week? Shoot this whole stay at home is doing something crazy to my muses one minute I can't write a darn thing next I'm writing 20,000+ to a character I'm only starting to really like.

Mace smiled at Obi-Wan when he opened the door and Obi-Wan relaxed. If he was going to get yelled at it was at least good to see Mace’s smile first. They settled and he knew this was probably going to be one of the more difficult conversations he was going to have in the coming days. 

“I heard from Quinlan that Skywalker punched you?” Well, that was certainly one way to start the conversation.

“Anakin did not like that I had left the order, so yes he did, in fact, punch me.” Mace frowned and leaned forward, his elbows against his knees.

“Why do I get the feeling that you don’t want to tell me what exactly is going on?” He really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to lose Mace’s faith in him.

“Because I don’t want to.” Mace blinked and then burst into laughter, sitting back in his seat.

“That’s the most honest I’ve heard you in years, Obi-Wan.” It was a bad reflection of his personality, what exactly had he become? What had he avoided continuing to be?

“I don’t want to lose you and I’m already not sure if Bant and Garen are still my friends…” Mace nodded and sighed.

“I can’t promise I won’t get mad at you Obi-Wan, but I can promise that I would think about why you would do something that could make me mad,” Mace said and that was as good as he was going to get from Mace.

“I left the order because I fell in love with Ahsoka.” Mace had no reaction in his body language, but the force was alive with confusion, low-level anger, and resignation. 

“Ahsoka Tano as in Skywalker’s seventeen-year-old Padawan who we just watched leave the order because we made a bad call.” When he said it like that it was a lot more horrible sounding than the reality of it. 

“The same.” Mace sighed and was quiet for several long minutes. 

“And why would you go and do something so kriffing stupid?” Why? Really that was the core of all the problems he was facing right now wasn’t it. 

“I. I felt empty, useless and Ahsoka made me feel less like that. She made me feel wanted and I was weak Mace. I couldn’t deny how good she made me feel.” Mace let out a hiss of breath and shook his head. 

“Obi-Wan… I’m sorry that none of us noticed how you were feeling. How is she doing?” Wasn’t Mace going to yell at him? Why wasn’t Mace disgusted with him for being so pathetic? 

“She’s doing well, mostly taking care of me. Though Anakin’s reaction to our relationship saddened her, she’s always been stronger than either of us. She’ll pull through.” Ahsoka was a wonderful young woman, and the fact that she had been strong for both of them, had been amazing.

He only wished he could be as strong for her as she was for him. Maybe one day he’d be able to do something for her. Maybe share some of his more private memories so that she could understand how deeply he truly was thankful for how much she loved him.

“How are the war efforts?” Mace sighed and rubbed a hand over his head.

“You’re not going to like that answer.” That was not a good answer at all as it was. What the hell was going on with the War that would cause Mace to say that? They had only been gone less than a day at this point how could things have changed so much?

“Mace?” The other man looked so irritated and huffed. Chocolate eyes burning into him, what was going on? Mace was acting like he was about to deliver some very bad news and wasn’t sure how he would take it.

“Obi-Wan the Council is fighting the senate right now. They insist that you are still a General and we insist only Jedi are generals. You might find yourself still in this war, whatever plans you made you might have to unmake them.”

That made well, alright if they were right about there really being a Sith controlling the Chancellor, then there was a really good possibility that he would have to return. Ahsoka was going to be on her own until he could figure a way to get out of the GAR.

“Is there nothing that can be done?” He’d have to look through legal documents on the GAR and enlistment of natural-born soldiers. Maybe Padme and Bail would be willing to help him figure out an escape method if the Council couldn’t. 

Mace nodded and before he could say anything the building rumbled with a blast. 

“What the kriff?” They were both on their feet as smoke began to pour through the front door, Obi-Wan reached for his bond with Ahsoka, she was alive but fuzzy in the force. Was she alright? What happened? 

“I don’t know but I think Ahsoka’s unconscious.” Mace nodded and lit his lightsaber, with a grin the other man tossed Obi-Wan his. Why had Mace had it on him? He’d have to ask later, but right now they needed to check on the others. Entering the hallway caused both of them to put an arm over their noses and mouths as thick black smoke rolled down the hallway, sirens started to go off and they could hear other inhabitants moving around. 

Mace followed him to Bail’s apartment, the door and its frame were gone, the walls shattered but in an oddly clean way. Like there had been a bubble surrounding an area. Ahsoka must have felt the attack coming and protected everyone. But, where were they if she’d been able to do that?

“Obi-Wan,” Mace said, coughing in the thick smoke. He squinted at the other man and saw him pointing down the hallway, Padme was leaning against one wall! They raced to her and she stumbled upright and grabbed onto Obi-Wan.

“They took them!” She coughed and swatted at the air around her. “They kidnapped Bail and Ahsoka!”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who got Ahsoka and Bail? Why were they kidnapped will we get the answers?

She was unconscious, that wasn’t a good sign since Bail needed her help to escape. He was fairly certain that any number of people could have wanted either of them, but it had seemed like the bounty hunters had been after Ahsoka rather than him, that or they had known just how hard it was to fight a Jedi, even if that Jedi was a former one.

Bail sighed and glanced at his surroundings, hoping for something to use that might help their escape. Ahsoka had been so strong against the Bounty Hunters that had taken them, but between the explosion and being electrocuted trying to protect him and Padme, he wasn’t surprised she was unconscious. 

That meant it was up to him to get them out. The window was blocked up but the building was so decrepit he might be able to find another way out. The door opened and he stood tall, they would have to go through him to get to Ahsoka. Whatever reason they wanted her could not be achieved. 

It would only serve to destroy Obi-Wan no matter the cause. There were three of them, all wearing masks. One was much taller than the others and thin, they stood there quiet for a moment before the shortest of them stepped forward.

“We only want the girl, we’ll let you go but you’re going to take a little nap.” That was not going to happen! He was not going to just let them take her from him without a fight, he might not have been Obi-Wan but he knew how to brawl and they were about to get a surprise if they didn’t know any better.

A fourth figure emerged behind the three and he only widened his stance, four against one. The odds were not in his favor. The tallest let out a choking sound and scrabbled at his neck, the other two turned and stared at him, completely still. Eventually, the tall being stopped moving and then fell to the ground.

“I believe you have something of mine.” The two that had watched the third go unconscious or die moved then but it was too late. The fourth figure moved with Jedi’s grace, severing limbs and other body parts with a double-bladed lightsaber.

But this was no Jedi, not with a blood-red Lightsaber. Shit, there was only one Sith that they knew had a dual-sided saber like that, the man pulled his hood back and revealed Bail’s fear had been right. Darth Maul stood before him, a little smirk on his face.

“Don’t look so worried. I don’t intend on killing either of you.” That did not make things any better, what did Maul mean by something that was his? Had he masterminded this or? 

“What do you want with Ahsoka?” Maul tilted his head and then smiled with a shake of his head.

“It seems fate smiles on me today. I did not know who these...Acolytes had been tasked with kidnapping, only that I wanted to kriff my old masters’ plans. How fortunate that the two that were kidnapped happen to be two people close to Kenobi.” 

Maul would use them against Obi-Wan, did Maul have...No he would not know the secret they had, how could he? It would be best that Maul did not find out. “I won’t let you use us against Master Kenobi.” Maul nodded in an understanding manner, but he was only humoring Bail.

“And yet that will be your fate Senator, Kenobi’s continued existence grates on me.” This was not going to be pleasant.

“Surely killing us would only help your former master.” Maul let out a rather disturbing laugh, it was clear that Maul knew exactly what he was doing and why wouldn’t he? He was every bit as good a warrior as Obi-Wan even if Obi-Wan did manage to cut the Sith in half.

Obi-Wan had not been confident that he would win another fight against Maul...And then Maul had killed Satine in front of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had shattered, he’d never seen Obi-Wan so emotional until the man showed up on his doorstep drunk and desperate.

“Whoever said I would kill either of you? You’ll simply be bait while I attempt to kill someone that should have been dead years ago.” 

That was eerily similar to what Obi-Wan had said the night before. There was no way he was going to just sit here and let Maul play cat and mouse with them. “You won’t be able to kill Master Kenobi, he’s beaten you several times and he can do it again,” Ahsoka said from behind him. He turned to look at her, while Ahsoka had woken, she looked groggy still, unsteady on her feet when she rose. Maul only laughed, his eyes seemed almost to glow brighter gold.

“Oh yes, tell me how the great Jedi will stop me!” Ahsoka laughed causing Maul to pause, confused at her outburst. It seemed that Maul was not aware that Obi-Wan was no longer a part of the order.

How would Obi-Wan react to Maul on Coruscant? To find that Maul had once again taken someone who Obi-Wan loved? Hopefully, Maul did not realize how much Obi-Wan cared for Ahsoka because he would do the same time to Ahsoka that he had to Satine and it might actually kill Obi-Wan this time.

They had to escape somehow, Maul was only one man even if he was a Sith. “I don’t have to tell you, he has beaten you and it makes sense that he will again.” Maul scowled at her and honestly talking to him was not going to get them free.

“I killed his precious lover, he will remember and be weaker for it.” Or be fueled by the knowledge that he could not allow Maul to do the same to Ahsoka and burn brighter for it.

“He’s never been stronger, you should have killed him when you had the chance.” Maul snorted and waved a hand.

“All the same, he and I will fight again and it will be on my terms once again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! LOL, I'm sure in canon he's probably on Mandalore already but I can't be sure because I'm still a little fuzzy on the canon timeline around the last year of the war simply because a lot of things happen very quickly. But since this is not Canon, I decided Maul got away from Sidious recently.


End file.
